Him
by ellielangdon5
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, Princess of Magnolia. Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel the fire dragon. Her 18th birthday is coming up and the party is being thrown by the whole kingdom, what'll happen when they meet, friendship will bloom, maybe something more... Characters from Rave Master added, officially marked as T, for the last couple of chapters I have in mind. First fanfic. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This story does not follow the original Fairy Tail, except the fact that Dragons are living, Natsu has Dragon Slaying magic and Happy is one out of three Exceeds in this story. Please review if your ACTUALLY reading this, and I do not own any of the characters in Fairy Tail, or any of Hiro Mashima's amazing work, (there is some mild violence in this and the whole thing is written in Lucy's POV)**

* * *

"Fiore. Once known as the Kingdom of the Dragons, now known as the Kingdom of the Wizards, a place where countless legends have been born, it is a Kingdom from the Earthland and the strongest world out of the three worlds, Edolas, Extalia and Earthland, our world used to be home to the dragon race, there are still dragons that are living to this day, but you have to be careful Lucy dear, the dragons are fearsome, but yet some are friendly, so be careful!" warned my mum as she closed a book, her name was Layla Heartfillia, she had long blonde hair and hazel colour eyes, she looked at me while I sat on my bed,

"I will mommy, will you read me a fairy tale before I go to bed please?" I asked, she nodded and smiled at me sweetly,

"Of course!" she walked over to my mini cupboard and got out my book of fairy tales and read a story about a Princess being captured by a Dragon, and read it to me, I listened in awe to the story, I enjoyed the story when it was finished, but there was something on my mind,

"Mommy?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"What about the dragon, why can't the dragon have a happy ending?" I asked, she looked at me with a confused face,

"Pardon, did you just ask about, the dragon?" I nodded,

"Yes, why doesn't the dragon have a happy ending, why can't the dragon and the princess stay together, if I was captured by the dragon, and like you said earlier, if the dragon was friendly, I'd stay with him!" I replied, my mother ran her fingers through my hair,

"You have a wild imagination Lucy, I hoped you enjoy your 4th birthday the day after tomorrow!" I nodded,

"I will, but what do you mean mum!" she kissed my forehead and tucked me in, she turned my light off

"Good night, Lucy" she walked to my door,

"Night mum!" I smiled before falling asleep

_14 years and a day later…_

I stood on the brink of my mother's grave with a bouquet of flowers in my hand, the wind blew through my blonde hair, as my chocolate brown eyes stared blankly at the grave, 'In loving memory of Layla Heartfillia X748 – X777' the plaque read, I placed the flowers down gently as a tear escaped my eyelids, "You never gave me an answer that day mum, 'Why can't a dragon, have a happy ending?' you always told me, that everyone can have a happy ending, if they chose the right path, even me, right?" I asked, but it came out as nothing but a whisper, I smiled weakly, "What am I saying, why am I bringing up the past like that?" I asked myself as I stood up, trying to laugh the tears away, I wiped them from my face, "I miss you" I said before walking back to my house,

_In another part of Magnolia…_

"Dad, I'm going to town, see you!" shouted a boy with spikey pink hair and onyx-green eyes, he went to dash off into town before a red scale claw stopped him,

"Natsu!" bellowed a voice, Natsu turned around to see Igneel, a fire dragon, standing there,

"Yea dad?" he asked,

"Will you go into the West valleys for me today, there's some rare fish Happy's requested living in the river, I need you to get 5 of them for him, if you can?" he mocked the last part, Natsu grinned at the dragon

"IS THAT A CHALLENGE POPS?" he asked, the dragon smiled a bit, before Natsu ran off in search of the fish,

* * *

"Psst, Virgo!" I whispered, "Virgo!" my maid Virgo looked at me, she had pink hair and blue eyes, Virgo was one of my mum's head maids,

"Yes, Princess?" she asked,

"I'm going out for a bit, will you please keep it from father, I'll be back for my dress fitting later but I'm out until then, I'll bring my phone!" I whispered, Virgo nodded,

"Of course Lucy-sama, I'll call you if your father is searching for you, but apart from that have fun Princess!"

"Thank you, Virgo!" I exclaimed,

"Is it punishment time now?" she asked,

"NO!" I yelled but I covered my mouth, I was supposed to be quiet, "I'm going to sneak out of my window, see you Virgo!" I thanked before dashing up the stairs of my castle, and running to my bedroom, I scanned the room quickly for my phone, but as I did I realised how big my room, actually was, I sighed, "Someday, I'll have a normal sized house, with a regular husband, a regular job, and a regular family, and I'll finally be free from all this stupid luxury!" I scowled before jumping out of my window and scaling the ivy creepers from my window, and running as fast as I could, into the nearest valley, in the West of Magnolia, where I could finally get some peace from my busy life, as a princess.

* * *

"URGH THIS IS SO BORING!" moaned Natsu as he sat by the lake and tried to fish,

"Aye!" shouted Happy, Natsu's blue, flying cat also known as an Exceed,

"Of your bored then why did you come with me, and why did you ask for 5 fish?" asked Natsu,

"Because I'm a cat and I like fish!"

"But why 5?" Happy shrugged, Natsu glared at him for a second then he went back to fishing,

"Why can't you find one, didn't Guildarts show you how to fish when we visited Tenroujima Island?" asked Happy,

"That was 7 years ago Happy!" Natsu pointed out, Happy muttered something under his breath, as they continued to fish

* * *

"This is relaxing," I muttered, I was laying underneath a tree I could feel the sun's warmth on my legs, "Maybe I should go see Levy-Chan later, I haven't seen her in a week," I said, I sat up and felt the refreshing breeze, I loved it out in the meadow, it was nice to be away from all the people of Magnolia, don't get me wrong, I loved the civilisation, but sometimes it was a bit too crowded for my liking, I looked at the city, and sighed, "Everyone'll be coming to my birthday tomorrow, why did I have to be a Princess, why can't I have a normal party with Levy, Wendy, Juvia, and Elie?" I questioned, my phone started buzzing, "Hello?"

"Lucy-san, I'm sorry for bothering you, but Jude has requested your presence and he's sent the royal guards out for you, I suggest you either run or come back straight away, sorry again!" muttered Aries, one of my mum's other maids, she was Virgo's sister

"Got it, thank you so much Aries!"

"Sorry, see you in a but Lucy, sorry again!" she muttered before hanging up, I stood up and started running back home, but on the way I caught a glance of some boy with spikey pink hair fishing with a blue cat, I had to stop for a second to collect myself from the weird sight, but then I continued running

* * *

"Dad, I got the fish, after 3 hours, I'm tired now so I'm going to bed!" Natsu called to Igneel as he walked into his small cottage by a cave, Natsu saw Igneel in his house, "Dad what you doing here?" he asked, Igneel looked like a human now, with red spikey hair and onyx-green eyes like Natsu,

"We've been invited to the Princesses birthday party tomorrow, at the royal castle, and we have to go, it's celebrating Princess Lucy Heartfillia's 18th birthday, it's a masquerade ball!"

"So, they give those out to everyone, it's not that special!"

"Maybe you can finally find a girl you won't scare away there, because let's face it, you're 18 already and even Lisanna gets a bit scared of you, and she's got that weird got with the stickman on his forehead!"

"You mean Bixslow?" asked Natsu, Igneel nodded,

"Yea him, and Erza, don't get me started, last time I saw her with you, she almost killed you, so you're going Natsu, maybe you could even befriend the Princess?!" suggested Igneel,

"Yea right, I'm going to bed, see ya dad, enjoy the fish Happy!" shouted Natsu as he jumped on his hammock and turn his back to Igneel and Happy,

"He does know it's only 4 in the afternoon right?" asked Igneel, Happy shrugged,

* * *

"This one's really pretty Lu-Chan!" exclaimed Levy, she was there for my dress fitting along with Wendy, Juvia couldn't make it, and Elie was on her way here from Punk City,

"It really is, but I don't think Lucy likes it!" said Wendy,

"Yeah Wendy, I wish I could have a shorter one!" I poked the dress with one hand because I was holding my dog-like pet, Plue, the dress was a simple light pink ball gown with no straps and a matching pink mask,

"I can make it shorter for you Princess, if you'd like?" asked Virgo, I nodded my head,

"Yes please!"

"No you will not have the dress shortened Virgo, Lucy's a Princess, she needs gowns!" interrupted my dad,

"Dad I'm 18 tomorrow, for 17 years you've made me wear fancy dresses and ball gowns, this year, it'll be different, I'll wear what I want, and you can't change that!" I snarled, he glared at me,

"Virgo, don't!"

"Virgo, shorten it!"

"Virgo, don't you dare!"

"VIRGO DO IT!" I yelled,

"FINE, BUT IF YOU LOOK LIKE A FOOL AT TOMORROW NIGHT'S PARTY, FINE BY ME!" he bellowed, Levy and Wendy flinched but I was so used to him shouting at me, it didn't matter,

"Mum always said that I should so what I want, and I want this!" I shouted back, after my dad left Wendy and Levy let out a sigh of relief,

"No offense Lucy, but your dad is a bit scary!" muttered Wendy,

"Yeah!" agreed Levy

"I know, but I'm used to it, Virgo, will you please shorten the dress?"

"Yes Princess!" she replied and she shortened the dress for me, it looked gorgeous when it was finished,

* * *

"Lucy you look gorgeous!" exclaimed Elie coming through the door of my castle, the guards always let her in seeing as she was in fact my cousin, she brought her friends with her, two boys and one jelly looking blob that talks,

"Elie, Haru, Musica, Griff, how are you all?" I asked,

"We're fine, happy birthday Lucy!" shouted Haru,

"Thanks, but my birthday's tomorrow Haru!" I laughed,

"Elie, you told me it was today!" whispered Haru, Elie laughed,

"So how's your relationship going?" asked Wendy, she'd met Haru when she visited Punk City with me before, and she'd met Elie there too,

"Good!"

"How are you Musica, still single!?" I mocked, he scowled, while Elie and Haru laughed,

"You see Lucy, Musical hasn't been in a relationship since Hara found the last 'Rave Stone' so it's been a long while!" replied Griff,

"It's Musica, not Musical you squidgy jelly blob!" Musica retorted,

"Nice to meet you all I'm Levy!" Levy greeted, we all talked through the rest for the evening, and I invited Elie and the others to stay in the castle, but they told me that they already booked an inn, so I said goodbye to them with Levy and Wendy and then we went up to bed, Levy and Wendy were sleeping over tonight, and we were going to meet Juvia before the party tomorrow,

* * *

"Lucy, you excited for your party, it's lasting all day?" asked Juvia as she got on a dark blue cocktail dress, with a black and blue mask

"I am, but guys, will you not tell everyone that I'm me? Please!"

"But what will be say then, if someone asks for your name?" asked Wendy, she was wearing a puffy white dress with matching bows for her hair which was in twin tails she wore a white mask

"I mean, if any girls or boys our age come up to me, don't tell them I'm Lucy Heartfillia, tell them my name's Lucy Ashley, that's a fake name I used when I was younger!"

"Got it Lu-Chan Ashley, cool!" exclaimed Levy, she wore a small orange dress with white bows on the side, with an orange mask

"Yea, it suits you, not as much as Heartfillia though, hey I wonder if your married name will suit you as well?" Elie pondered, she wore a red and white dress that resembled a sailor scout uniform and red heels to match with a red bow,

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it!" I said while putting on some small silver heels, I placed my tiara on my head and walked downstairs with the girls, we were just going to sneak in with the crowd as my father introduced me, I just hid behind a curtain until he thanked everyone for coming and then the music started up,

"HARU! MUSICA!" shouted Elie as she ran over to them, Juvia had gone off to stalk some boy she thought was 'a piece of heaven given to us as a gift' who had a tendency to strip, Levy watching as her friends Jet and Droy fight over who gets the first dance with her and then they started crying as Gajeel took Levy into his arms and carried her to the dance floor, and Wendy had gone to talk with her friends from school, one's her age, so I walked over to Elie to talk to her, Haru and Musica, Haru was wearing a white suit with a silver mask to match his hair, Musica wore a black suit and black mask, to match his hair

"Hi Elie, hey Lucy!" Haru waved at us, while Musica was chatting up some girl who had just stomped on his toe, I tried to contain my laughter, but I couldn't, Griff then popped up

"Musical you never learn, you just haven't got the skills to get a girlfriend!" stated Griff, Elie and Haru started laughing with me,

"Shut it!" Musica stomped on Griff, squishing him on the ballroom floor,

"Thanks, you just wrecked my ballroom with Griff guts, I hope your happy!?" I asked sarcastically while picking up a glass of punch,

"As a matter of fact, I am!" he seemed pretty proud of himself,

"Hey guys, how long are you in town, we could hang out if you're here for a few more days!?"

"We're here for 2 more days after today, so we could go out into Magnolia for a day, if you want Lucy?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen you guys in like a year, so yeah, definitely!" we talked for the whole afternoon, the way I hoped to spend my birthday, talking and hanging around with my friends, the music started changing and a song my mum taught the dance to me and Elie when we was little came on, "Hey guys!"

"We learnt the dance to this, c'mon Haru!" Elie dragged Haru to the centre of the ballroom, while Musica went up to some girl and asked her to dance, and she accepted oddly enough, but I was alone and I had no one to dance with,

"Go on, ask that girl by there!" said Igneel to Natsu who was wearing a red mask and a black suit, Igneel wore something similar but the mask was slightly different,

"Do I have to, can't I just go home dad?"

"If you ask her, we can go straight back home and on the way I'll buy you some food!"

"Deal" he agreed, Natsu walked up to me and tapped me on the shoulder "Excuse me!" I turned around, I recognised the boy's hair, it was the boy from yesterday, and I quickly snatched my tiara from my head and put it on the table

"Oh hello!"

"W…w…would you, like to dance?" he blurted out, I smiled,

"Of course!" he held out his hand and I gladly took it, his hand was warm, we walked to the centre of the room so I was next to Elie and Haru, and we danced until the end of the song, I had my foot stepped on a couple of times but as soon as he let me lead, we were alright, he bowed when we finished and I curtseyed,

"Can I ask you, what's your name?" he asked,

"Lucy, Lucy H… Ashley!" I corrected myself

"I'm Natsu Dragneel!" he started running off, "See you around Lucy!" he waved to me before running to his dad,

"See you around!" I called to him before meeting up with the rest of my friends again, and going back to my room,

* * *

"Did you meet anyone Lucy?" asked Juvia,

"I met one guy!" I told them, they all started 'oohing' in unison, I went a bit red, "Shut up!" I shouted, "It's nothing like that, I only just met him!"

"Lucy-san, there is something called 'love at first sight' you know!" Wendy said,

"I know, but I've never interacted with any boys before, beside Haru and Musica, and they're both iffy! No offense Elie you've been with him longer, so you could tell me different but still!" I said,

"Lucy, none taken, its fine, he can be iffy from time to time anyway!"

"Guys this is gonna sound stupid, but how do you know if you 'love' somebody, different from family love, or love for friends, how do you know, who you love, if that makes sense!?"

"Lu-Chan you know when you know, you feel something in your heart when you think about them, it might not happen right at first, but if you hang around that person long enough, you'll know!"

"How are you guys such experts on love?" I asked intrigued,

"We've all had boyfriends before, I had one when I was 13!" replied Wendy,

"So a 13 year old beat me to a boyfriend, that's sad!" I muttered burying my face in my hands

"What's his name anyway?" asked Elie,

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Hmmm, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Dragneel, it has a nice ring to it you know!" Elie told me, I went bright red,

"ELIE YOU, YOU SHOULDN'T SAY THINGS LIKE THAT I, I, I ONLY JUST MET HIM!" I stuttered my face completely red, now,

"So, in my diary I have Elie Glory on the front, it's no big deal!"

"Yeah, Juvia has Juvia Fullbuster on hers!" Juvia started to have fantasies that shouldn't be mentioned in a civil conversation, I was getting scared of that mind of hers,

"Levy Redfox!" I then looked at Wendy and she went bright red

"Wendy?"

"What?" she asked, trying to cover her blush,

"Do you have a name on your diary?" I asked,

"NO, COURSE NOT, but I have thought about someone I liked and their last name being the same as mine but…" she trailed off, I decided to leave her alone seeing as she was young,

"Guys I'm going into the valleys for a bit anyone want to join me?" I asked,

"I'll come with you Lucy!" Juvia said,

"I was going to spend time with Haru, and I invited Wendy along, because she told me she was going into town today!" said Elie

"I was going to stop by the bookstore, sorry Lu-Chan!" Levy apologised,

"It's fine, Juvia, you coming?" I asked, she nodded she jumped out the window with me and we ran over to the valleys, where I was yesterday,

"I'm going into the valleys for a bit dad, see you!" Natsu waved to Igneel (as a dragon now), and he ran off into the valleys,

* * *

**End Notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed the story, I'll try to update once per week, specifically every Saturday, school is coming up soon and I've got a weekend to myself so I'll try to write a few chapters then post them once or twice per week, I hoped you enjoyed please review and like, there'll be more soon. :D \(°^°)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I would like to announce that i'll officially be updating every 4-6 days, school has started back up and I've already got homework stupid teachers! So I'm in a bit of a mood, and I didn't make this chapter as long as I hoped and now I'm fuming with anger, I apologise if it's rubbish yet again, a comprehensive student has a lot of work to do!**

** I do not, and never will own the amazing work of Fairy Tail, but if I did, Natsu and Lucy would've kissed by now, Erza and Jellal would be married, Gray and Juvia would be an official ship, and Gajeel and Levy would be more than what they have going on in the anime/magna!**

**Hope you enjoy! Sorry again if it's not good enough, sorry! (I sound like Aries now :3)**

* * *

"Juvia can see why you always go here Lucy, it's so, peaceful!" said Juvia, she sat on the grass the wind blowing her blue curls, I stared at the tree above out heads, it was tallest tree in the valleys, mind you it was the only tree in the valleys, I jumped up on a thick branch.

"Juvia, I'm going to climb the tree, you coming up?" asked sitting on the branch before reaching for another sturdy one, "You can stay down there if you want, but I've heard the view is amazing!" I said pulling myself up onto the sturdy branch, I stood on it and looked down on her, the height of the branch was twice the size of Juvia,

"Juvia doesn't think you should be climbing that tree with your dress on, you never changed out of it!" she stood up and shouted up to me as she leant on the trunk of the tree,

"I don't care, I never get to climb trees, or go out anymore, so I'm climbing it!" I stated as I climbed the tree, jumping from branch to branch,

"If you fall Juvia won't be able to catch you, Juvia has NO upper body strength whatsoever!" Juvia yelled at me from the base,

"That won't matter, because I won't fall!" I climbed and climbed, higher and higher, I soon reached the top of the tree and I gasped as a smile appeared on my face, the sun was setting in the distance I could see all the colours in the sky blending into each other and it looked amazing against the horizon of Magnolia, and I could see for miles, it reminded me of the day before my mum died, she took me into the valleys and climbed this tree with me on her back, my mum was an adventurous woman, but somehow my dad didn't know where I got it from, it could be because , "Juvia, come on up, it looks amazing!"

"Lucy, Juvia has to go home, Juvia'll see you tomorrow, bye!" she shouted before running off, I smiled as I saw Juvia running off into the town,

"I wish I could be like Juvia, I hate having all these stupid privileges because I'm a Princess!" I muttered before climbing back down the tree, I jumped down halfway and I slipped on a branch, and screamed, I was falling to the ground, still screaming, until I was caught by someone, I looked up, it was Natsu,  
"Lucy!?"

"Natsu!" I said in surprise, I jumped out of his grasp quickly while I was blushing slightly, "Th…thanks!"

"What were you doing in the tree?"

"I'm not really allowed out of my house, so when I want to get out, I jump out my window and run here, and I haven't climbed a tree in like a year okay!" I explained, he looked at me puzzled,

"Geez you don't get out much do you?"

"I told you, I'm not really allowed out, unless I want to go shopping in town, or I have to go to another country, and birthday parties,"

"Your parents must be harsh!" my mood sunk a bit, I looked down,

"Parent, actually, my mum died the day before my 4th birthday!" I muttered,

"Oh sorry, I didn't know, sorry Lucy!" he apologised, I shook my head,

"It's alright, you didn't know!" he scratched the back of his head, and loosened his scarf slightly,

"I feel bad now, hey Lucy, how 'bout I make it up to you!?" he offered, I turned to look at him

"How?" I asked,

"Oh I know, do you know any good restaurants, I'll ask my dad for some money and then we can go out for food, if you'd like!?" he offered,

"So what, like a date?" I smirked, a small tint of pink grew on his cheeks,

"What, no, I've only just met you, just thing of it as sorry for making you feel bad, and thanks, for dancing with me yesterday, my dad was on my case about it all day, and he said I wasn't allowed to go home until I danced with someone!"

"Okay then, but we can't be long, my dad will ban me from civilization for a month, and I was supposed to go out with my cousin tomorrow!"

"Great!" he grinned, and he led me to his house, it felt nice to have a boy friend, all my friends were girls, except Haru and Musica, but it was different for them, they were actually Elie's friends, I had put on some fake smiles to my friends, but with Natsu it was different, I was actually happy meeting him, we arrived at a small cottage with a cave behind it, and there was a sign in front of the house that read, 'Natsu + Happy' "Let's go, you'll have to wait outside, my dad will start jumping to conclusions if you come in!" I nodded and stayed outside, he went into his house and I heard some shouting,

"THERE'S A GIRL?" yelled a voice, I saw a man with red hair and onyx-green eyes like Natsu's stare at me from the window, before Natsu hit him over the head, I watched as the brawl continued then Natsu walked out of the house with a brown bag in his hands, I walked next to him

"I got the money, it's best if you don't come back here Lucy, my dad's a bit psycho when a girl visits!"

"So your one of those boys who hit on every girl they see huh? My cousin has a friend like that!"

"I'm NOT one of those guys, I only have 3 friends who are girls, two of them are sisters who are taken and the other is just a psychopathic red head with a short temper, and somehow she's also taken, it's confusing!?" I laughed at his remark,

"Are you sure she has a short temper, or is she just a bit angry with certain, annoying people? And by annoying people I mean you!" I pointed at him,

"That's mean Lucy, really mean," he muttered, I stopped and waved my hands in front of my face

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" I felt truly bad, Natsu started laughing, I stopped fussing about and I looked at him in complete confusion, I tilted my head to the side "What?"

"I was joking Lucy, get a sense of humour!" he chuckled, I went red,

"Hey! That's mean Natsu, really mean!" I crossed my arms and turned away from him, my expression seething with anger and a bit of happiness, Natsu just laughed and grinned

"Copying me now are you?" I rolled my eyes,

"Shut it!" I didn't say anything to him for the rest of the walk, on the way into town, we saw my castle, and it was on the other side of town, directly opposite Natsu's house,

"Imagine living there, it must be so cool to live in a castle like that, but the princess must be a bit spoiled to have her birthday thrown by the whole kingdom!" my mood dropped instantly, 'I never wanted to be spoiled, I never wanted these pretty dresses forced upon me, and I sure as hell didn't want to be born as a Princess' I thought,

"Natsu!" shouted a voice, a girl with red hair and brown eyes, she wore a white shirt and a blue pleated skirt, she had a big cleavage like me, she stood next to a boy with blue hair and brown eyes who had a red tattoo at the top and bottom of his left eye, they were standing outside the restaurant

"Oh Erza, Jellal, how you guys doing?" asked Natsu running up to them, I walked behind him as he talked to his friends,

"Who's this?" asked Erza

"Hi I'm Lucy!" I smiled at them, Ezra walked up to me,

"Aren't you Lucy Heartfillia, the Princess?" whispered Ezra I nodded,

"Yea, can you not tell Natsu, I told him I was Lucy Ashley, I don't want him finding out, and don't tell your date over there either please!" I asked, Erza went red, just like her hair.

"H…he's not my d…date!" she stuttered, I gave her a puzzled look,

"But aren't you going to the restaurant, the one me and Natsu are going to, you were standing outside weren't you!?" she nodded slowly as her face turned redder than her hair, and steam was slowly rising into the night, resonating from Erza's face

"Yeah, if you and Natsu would like to join us, as a double date then!"

"No, no, Natsu was just taking me out as a thank you, for dancing with him in my party yesterday!" I waved my hands in front of my face,

"Well, would you still like to join us?" asked Erza, I nodded

"That'd be nice, thanks!" I smiled, Erza walked over to Jellal and Natsu,

"How about we all go in together, it will give us time to catch up and Lucy time to meet us, how about it?" she asked,

"Yeah, it'll be fun, c'mon Luce!" Natsu grinned while grabbing my hand,

"Luce?" I asked, puzzled, he nodded,

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you!" he chuckled, I smiled as a tint of pink appeared on my cheeks

"Okay!" I laughed before we walked into the restaurant. A man stood behind a wooden stand with a book lying on it

"Excuse me!" Erza snapped, a man walked up to the stand,

"Yes miss?"

"We would like a table for 4 please!" she stated loudly, she wasn't asking for a table, she was DEMANDING a table

"I'm sorry but you need a reservation, and we're booked until next Saturday, I apologise!" Erza's eyes glowed and a murderous aura surrounded her, I shrieked

"What is she doing?" I asked as she yanked the wooden stand out of the ground and threw it across the room, so it crashed into a window and glass flew everywhere, Natsu hid behind me,

"Erza's gone into psycho mode!" he muttered from behind me,

"You better stand back Lucy!" Jellal exclaimed, I nodded, Erza head-butted the man and grabbed a waiter but the collar,

"I'M SURE YOU CAN GET US A TABLE, RIGHT?" she snarled while smiling, with an evil glint in her left eye,

* * *

"Wow this food is great!" I exclaimed I stabbed my tomato with my fork and popped it in my mouth, "Thanks for getting is in Erza but your methods are a bit unorthodox" I sweat dropped,

"What methods?" she asked, I blinked twice, then I realised, this was the girl Natsu was talking about, the 'psychopathic red head who's taken'.

"Oh, okay!" I exclaimed in realisation, I ate another tomato

"Haven't you been here before Luce?" asked Natsu with a mouthful of food, specifically chicken, his question actually came out like "Hawvent, ywo bwen ere befowr Lushe?" but I could make out what he was saying, sort of

"No I actually haven't, I've told you before, I don't get out much, and when I do, and I have to sneak out or go with someone!" I narrowed my eyes and pointed the fork at him, "Or did you forget?" I snarled in a serious tone, he froze

"I didn't I swear!" he waved his hands in front of his face, I laughed,

"I'm kidding!" I smiled, I got a buzz on my phone, then another, and then a tune started playing, "Sorry everyone!" I apologised, I stood up and found a quiet corner near the bathrooms, "Hello?" I asked,

"Lucy, where are you?" harmonized two voices, I knew exactly who the pair were

"Gemini, why has something happened?" I asked,

"You're father" said a high pitched voice

"Is looking for you!" said a lower pitched voice,

"He's storming the town!" they yelled, I froze

"Are you serious?" I asked,

"Yes!" they responded, I hung up and walked over to the table,

"Sorry guys, my father called and he wants me home, right now, how much is the bill I'll pay it?!" I asked pulling out my purse, Erza put her hand on my purse and shook her head,

"This one's on us Lucy, go before your father gets mad!" she winked at me, I smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, I'll try and escape again tomorrow, and I'll see if I can see you guys again!"

"There she is!" I heard a voice yell, I looked out the window and I saw the royal guards heading toward the front entrance

"No" I dashed across the restaurant and I found the emergency exit, I didn't even push the bar I just kicked the hinges and broke through the door, my kicks were so strong, I even had my own special attack, 'Lucy Kick'

"Get her!" I heard people yell, I dashed even faster, it was easy because I switched my heels for flats before I left with Juvia, I passed some streets, and some passers-by, I came into contact with two people holding hands,

"Get out of the way!" I shouted as I barged past them, the girl tripped over and fell over,

"WATCH IT!" the man yelled, I ignored them and took a shortcut through a park, I jumped over the iron fence and I ran through, jumping over the fence on the opposite side of the park.

I made it to the town centre and I could rest for a minute, I leant on my knees and breathed heavily, "Found her!" I looked behind me I could see the royal guards running to me,

"I thought I lost you guys!" I scowled before picking up again, speeding through puddles I continued to dash until a felt a hand grab me and I was pulled into a dark alleyway, as the royal guards ran right past the alley, you'd think they'd realise that I was in an alley, they have TVs, I stared at my saviour, I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but from what I could see he had a scarf covering some of his face

"Thanks" I replied with a hint of sternness in my tone, "Who are you?" I asked,

"That's what I should be asking?" asked the voice, it was slightly similar, I raised an eyebrow "Who are you, Luce?" he muttered, I stared blankly as the figure came out of the darkness and pulled the scarf down slightly, I recognised the man immediately, I gasped

"Natsu?!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Not where I wanted to go with this, but the beginning and ending is what I wanted so I'm okay, hope anyone who's reading this stays until Sunday for the next chapter, I apologise if you think it's utter rubbish and not worth reading, but if you like it, then i'd appreciate it if you'd review, it would mean a lot, until Sunday readers! Sayonara! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I apologise it's been a while but I've got a heap of homework and I've already got my first assessment coming up soon so I'll be updating every 4-10 days, this chapter - once again - is totally crap, and it's basically just a filler, because the next chapter is where I think the story will start to finally progress, once again I do not, and never will own Fairy Tail, it's characters or any scenes, magic powers etc. And I hope you enjoy, (I do not own any Rave Master characters either ㈴2㈳5㈴1㈳6㈴7)**

* * *

"Who are you, Luce?" the figure stepped out of the darkness,

"Natsu?!" I gasped, I stepped back a bit,

"Lucy, tell me, who are you really, why were the guards after you?!" he said sternly, I looked down, 'I don't want to tell him the truth, because he might be one of those people who only want to be my friend because I'm the Princess, but if I lie, he'll never trust me again, what do I do?' I thought, "LUCY!"

"My dad," I muttered, I bit my lip from saying anymore, 'I'll have to lie, and he might not be someone I can trust yet!'

"Huh?" he asked, I looked up at him, took a deep breath, and tried to lie, my head shot up

"My dad, is a close friend of the royal family, when I go missing, he takes matters into his own hands, and calls on the guards, and my cousin Elie, is Lucy's step-sister, so Lucy the Princess, is my second cousin, so my dad can call on them, see I'm staying with my second cousin and her family now, along with my father!" I explained, **(Author: I decided to make it confusing for Natsu) **Natsu looked at me with a confused face,

"Ha?" he asked, dumbfounded, **(Author: TOLD YOU!)** he then grinned "Oh, okay, I get it!" he scratched his head, "I think!?" he pondered,

"I seriously need to go home, or my dad will kill me, and I won't be able to go out tomorrow!" I told him, "Bye Natsu!" I ran out of the alleyway not giving him a second it react, I was sure the guards were gone and ran all the way home.

* * *

"LUCY!" bellowed by dad, I flinched as he hit me, "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TORUBLE I HAD TO GO THROUGH, I HAD TO SEND THE ROYAL GUARDS OUT AFTER YOU, THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'RE ALLOWED OUT YOU INSOLENT CHILD!" I rubbed my sore cheek and glared at him,

"WELL WHAT'D YOU EXPECT, I'M LOCKED UP IN THIS CASTLE 24/7, OF COURSE I'M GOING TO ESCAPE, I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PRINCESS, I NEVER WANTED TO LIVE HERE AND I NEVER WANTED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER!" I retorted, he sent me a death glare and leaned down to my level, so he was staring me directly in my eyes

"Don't you dare answer me back, you worthless excuse for a girl!" he spat, I just glared at him, taking in every word he said, yet ignoring them, "Now go to your room, RIGHT NOW!"

"Yes daddy!" I answered sarcastically, before turning on my heel and sauntering upstairs, like nothing happened, I'd heard my dad's speeches before about me being a terrible excuse for a person, and that I don't deserve to be in my place, and that he has no clue how my mum loved me,

"He just doesn't get that I don't give a crap about his speeches, I'd heard them millions of times before and it's just a regular part of my life these days." I muttered as I went into my room and didn't even bother changing into a nightgown, I just slipped my sheets over my body and cuddled into my pillow, I closed my eyes waiting to drift off into slumber

"Lucy" I heard someone whisper, I opened my eyes slowly and saw nothing, 'I must've imagined it!' I thought, before clawing my eyes once again, "Lucy!" it was louder this time, but I just shook it off, it was late now, and I've been out all day with my party and seeing Natsu, Erza, and Jellal, "LUCY!" the voice yelled, I sat up and turned around, facing the window, I saw a person's silhouette. As the moonlight panned over, I saw a familiar grin,

"NATSU?!" I screamed, but he leapt towards me and covered my mouth, I yelled a bunch of muffled noises,

"Huh?" he asked, he took his hand away from my face,

"I said, 'What the hell are you doing here?'!" he smirked

"Isn't it obvious, I came to see you!" I blushed slightly at his remark, "I also came to see the room you said you were staying in, it's really cool!" he exclaimed in awe as he got off my bed and wandered around me room, he started going through my cloths drawers,

"I only met you a few hours ago and you're going through my stuff, can you say pervert or what!?" I huffed crossing my arms, as my temper was wearing away fast,

"Oh!" he stated, picking up something I couldn't see, then he started chuckling maniacally, it was obviously one of my clothes, I was intrigued by his sudden burst of enthusiasm over a stupid piece of clothing,

"What? What have you got there Natsu?" I asked, he looked at me with a glint of evil and happiness in his eye, he held up a black bra with red lace and a matching pair panties to match,

"Put this on for me will ya, Luce?" he chuckled, my face turned as red as Erza's hair from anger, with a slight blush added in, I leapt out of bed snatched the underwear from his hands and kicked him out of my window,

"GO HOME!" I screamed as I watched him fly across the starry sky, I crossed my arms as my face went totally red,

"Aye!" said a voice, it wasn't Natsu's, it was slightly higher, I looked over to my bed and I saw a blue cat with wings on my bed, I stared intently for a second, wandering if it was in fact, the cat talking, I leaned closer to his face "You're weird!" replied the cat, I screamed and backed up against my door,

"Y…y…you're" I stuttered, the cat tilted his head, "TALKING?!" I screamed once again and dashed up to the cat and started poking his wings, they felt real, I stared closer and realised that in fact, the wings were real feathers, and the cat was actually talking, then I recognised him, a cat with wings talking, "Are you an Exceed?" I asked tilting my head,

"Aye, I'm Happy!" he answered,

"So magic does still exist, I thought it died out back in X777, are then anymore Exceeds like you in Magnolia, Happy?" I asked, calming myself down now, the cat nodded,

"Aye! Lucy?" he asked turning around, standing on his hind legs, "Where's Natsu?" he asked, I sweat dropped,

"I just kicked him out of my window!" I admitted, Happy looked at me in confusion and surprise, then flew out the window crying,

"NATSU, NATSU LUCY'S MEAN, WHERE ARE YOU!?" he asked flying across the town,

"Hey wait!" I shouted after him,

"YOU'RE FREAKY, CREEPY, SCARY, AND MEAN, NAAAATSUUUUUU!" screamed Happy, I sat on the floor moping for a second, a sad aura surrounding me, before crawling into bed

"Freaky" I muttered, "Creepy?" I said louder, a smirk appearing on my face, "Scary!" I chuckled, "MEAN? YOU'LL SEE HOW MEAN AND SCARY I CAN BE 'CAT'!" I cussed, before letting sleep consume me.

* * *

"Lucy!" whined Elie, I ignored her as I ate my breakfast, French toast with strawberry jam (made from strawberries picked just this morning,) and pulp-less orange juice, "Why can't you come out today?" she asked sitting down on a chair, I just stared at her for a second then turning back to my food,

"Because my dad…"

"Because she is grounded, that's is why!" my dad interrupted, I cursed under my breath, he glared at me, "What was that young lady?" he snarled, I smiled,

"Nothing daddy!" I winked, he walked off in a huff, and I sighed, dropping my charade,

"What'd you do Lucy?" asked Haru, placing himself on the arm of the couch Elie was sitting on,

"Nothing, I just escaped after my party to hang out in the valleys and go out for food with Natsu!" I replied swirling my drink around a bit, before taking a small sip, Elie jumped up and knocked Haru off of the chair, causing him to scream (like a little girl)

"I KNEW YOU LIKED THE BOY!" she screamed, as she started fan-girling, Haru sat up and sighed,

"Here she goes again!" stated Musica,

"When did you get here?" I asked, he shrugged and put his hands in his pockets,

"I came with Musical too!" added Griff, Musica sighed,

"It's Musica, Mu-si-ca, M-U-S-I-C-A, get it right you pervy blob!" Musica snarled, I sighed at the sight before me, my cousin was fan-girling, my cousin-in-law was rubbing his head in pain from falling off the couch and landing on a hard, marble floor, my cousin's friend was arguing with a blue jelly blob who happens to be a total perv from time to time. I just finished off my toast, gulped down my juice, and I walked out the kitchen with the plate and glass in my hands,

"I'll take that Princess!" exclaimed Virgo popping out of no-where, I jumped in terror, she dashed off with my plate and glass, and before I could even recollect myself, Loke swung an arm around my shoulder,

"Lucy-san how about I escort you to the new school being opened today, you're expected to be there," Loke persuaded, he pushed his glasses up, trying to turn on his charm, I rolled my eyes and walked off,

"I will be going, but I've already asked Capricorn to escort me, so your services are no longer needed Loke, and stop hitting on me, you know Aries like you, and I like someone else!" I told him before walking back to Elie and the others, I was lying to him though, 5 boys I knew, Haru – taken by Elie, Musica – annoying player, Loke – don't even get me started! Jellal – obviously Erza's and I'm not even gonna think twice, because from the impression I got last night, what Erza wants, Erza gets, no questions. Then there's Natsu – single, cute, interesting, funny, friendly, wait WHAT AM I THINKING?

"LUCY!" screamed Elie, she was fantasizing again, I could tell by the hearts in her eyes, this is why I think her and Juvia are friends, Elie dived at me, "YOU'VE FOUND A BOYFRIEND!"

"HARU, SAVE ME!" I screamed as she landed on me, Haru tried pulling her off me, but she wouldn't budge,

"ELIE LET GO!"

"I'm going to kick you!" I threatened, she hugged me tighter,

"MY LITTLE COUSIN LIKES A BOY!"

"I SWEAR I'LL KICK YOU!"

"LET GO, LET GO!" screamed Haru, through this whole struggle I kept thinking, 'How the hell is she so strong?'

"AHAHAHAHAHA GO ELIE!" screamed Musica in the background, while he rolled around on the floor crying with laughter,

"Alright, that's it, LICY KICK!" I screamed as I kicked Elie, Haru, unfortunately flew across the room with her, (because he happened to be dragging Elie's leg away when I kicked her, as she gripped on tighter, but then flew across my living room) I jumped up as fast as I could, ran upstairs, I got dressed into a blue dress that reached my feet with small white heels to match the bows I had on my waist and around my neck as a choker. I called Capricorn, my butler, as fast as I could and dashed outside the door with him, before I even gave Elie and Haru a chance to recover.

* * *

"LUCY?" shouted a voice, I turned around to see Wendy standing in the corridor behind me, wearing her school uniform,

"Wendy, what are you doing here?" I asked, walking up to the bluenette,

"My old school is being moved into this one, today specifically. We're going into the hall now, for a small meeting, then we'll be enrolling here on Monday!" she explained,

"Wendy!" shouted a voice, I looked behind Wendy to see with black/dark red hair running toward her.

"Romeo-San!" Wendy smiled and walked up to him, I raised an eyebrow and made an 'oh' sound,

"So this is Wendy's boyfriend, eh?" I asked smirking, as I watched their conversation,

"May I ask Miss Lucy, when are you going to get a boyfriend?" asked Capricorn, I sighed as a disappointing aura surrounded me,

"Gee thanks Capricorn!" I muttered, as I hobbled over to Wendy and Romeo, following them into the hall.

* * *

"That was actually quite fun!" I smiled after the opening, I walked down the road to where my carriage was waiting for me, I walked along with Capricorn and he sat in the carriage with me,

"It was wasn't it miss Lucy,"

"Where are we going next, do you think father would let me go out for a bit, mind you after his performance last night I wouldn't count on it!" I muttered to myself,

"Lucy," Capricorn started, I looked at him,

"What is it?" I asked tilting my head slightly,

"You're father has forbidden you from leaving the house, so I have to take you home and make sure you stay in your room, I apologise Lucy!" he said as the carriage started up, I sighed,

"Just great, and I was hoping to see Natsu later too!" I whined. I moped the whole carriage ride back to the house

"Princess, I have to escort you to your room!" exclaimed Virgo popping out of no-where, she dragged me into my room and locked me in there,

"HEY, HEY VIRGO LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT!" I screamed banging on the door,

"I'm sorry Princess, but your father has requested you stay in your room all night, sorry Lucy-sama!" she apologised, then I heard some footsteps disappear, I stood up and looked at my window, 'He's even locked my window, but that isn't going to stop me' I thought,

"LUCY KICK!" I screamed as I kicked the window, causing the glass to shatter into a million pieces, "I'm not going to stay locked in this house forever, one day, I'll finally leave this hell hole, and I'll get a regular house, just you wait dad!" I snarled as I stood on the windowsill, and I used the ivy creepers to scale my way down the wall, before dashing into the town, in hope of reaching Levy's house, before anyone could catch me…

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Waaaaaaaaa, I'm so upset I didn't make this scene good, GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! The next chapter will be good I promise... I think anyway!?**

**I may be late at updating cause I need to write a part of a story for my English class, a horror story, so I'm writing a 4 chapter Mirai Nikki story for it, with my own characters, own plot, but with the diaries so I'm gonna be busy on that, and I might upload it after this, with the whole story though after this story is finished, I hoped you enjoyed, please leave a review if you did.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait, but I'm back, hope you're still reading, ㈇7 oh and in this chapter Lucy sings a song, its 'Ending 11 - Glitter (STR)' and I wrote my own English lyrics and I might try singing it and posting it on YouTube, (maybe) No but onto the story, I hope you enjoy and once again, NOTHING TO DO WITH FAIRY TAIL, MAKING, SCENES, CHARATERS, MAGIC, NOTHING, OR RAVE MASTER BUT THERE'S MONE OF THAT IN THIS SO... ENJOY (A little GaLe in this chapter if you look at it that way)**

* * *

I ran down the familiar street and picked up my pace, I was only a few house from Levy now, I looked at her small house and I shouted up the window, "LEVY-CHAN IT'S LUCY!" I screamed, I saw her light switch in and her curtains open, the petite girl stood there with her hair all messed up, while she rubbed her eyes,

"Lu-Chan, what are you doing here?"

"I was locked in my room so I had to escape somewhere, your parents aren't here right?" I asked, Levy shook her head,

"No" she answered,

"Okay," I kicked my heels off and I hoisted myself up onto her back garden's wall, and I tried reaching for her window, it was really hard seeing as I'd got a long dress on.

"Lu-Chan I'll open the door for you now!" she shouted hesitantly, 'What is she acting all panicky about?' I thought, I jumped down off of the wall and I walked over to her front door, I heard two different voices, one belonged to Levy, the other one was a familiar voice, a VERY familiar voice, after the second voice stopped talking, I heard the door unlocking, which revealed Levy standing there.

"You were with him again weren't you?" Levy nodded sheepishly, I sighed "Are you sure you can trust him, he works in that tattoo shop 'Phantom Lord' and his eyebrow has three screws implanted in it Levy, don't you think that's a bit creepy?" I asked, Levy stared at me sadly, we started walking up her stairs.

"Gajeel isn't bad, he's really sweet!" she reassured, I stared at her in disbelief, "Lu-Chan, believe me, he's nice, really nice!"

"He called me bunny girl just last Tuesday, but it's not just that, he's just unworthy of your trust, I know I don't trust him Levy-Chan, I'm sorry, I just don't feel like I can just yet though!" I explained, I didn't want to lie to my best friend, not at all.

"Just give him a chance, please!" she opened her bedroom door and I saw the black haired metal lover sitting on Levy's bed.

"Hey bunny girl!" he grinned at me and Levy, more to Levy though, I glared back at him.

"Gajeel!" I snarled.

"Not going to well in the castle, get kicked out again, you are really hard to handle, I wouldn't be surprised if you were finally kicked out for good, I have no clue how shrimp puts up with you! Geehee!" he chuckled, I grabbed the nearest lamp and raised it to throw at him, but Levy put her hand on my shoulder, so I was able to calm my anger and put the lamp down,

"Okay, I'm not staying here tonight, I'm going off into the town, and I'll find some inn to sleep in!" I told them, and I walked over the Levy's bed, glared at Gajeel, before using the headboard to hoist myself in the air and fall out of the window… and land on my backside.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH BUNNY GIRL FELL!" Gajeel cackled, I stood up and glared at him

"Next time, I WILL throw the lamp!" I threatened as I dusted myself down and walked away, in search of the one place, which allowed me some peace, the one place that I had good memories, the place that my I spent the last day with my mum.

* * *

I sat against the edge of the mountain, lying against a rock and stared at the sky, I saw the stars sparkling in the night, _"Watch the pieces of our future, shatter by our touch__" _I sung quietly and slowly, I closed my eyes and felt the tears on the brink of my eyelids, I opened my eyes again and continued _"__When the glitter disappeared, darkness __gained __too__ much" _I kicked off my heels and started climbing the mountain of rocks, humming to the tune, I felt the hard rocks against my bare feet. _"__Rotting from inside, __our sacred__ metropolis, searching for fresh __air__, __standing on my own__" _every rock I climbed, the more I felt alive,_ "__Where is the end, where you've __wanted to__ be? __Ash and rocks __fall__ down, overflow the __sea, __Utopia __left __me__…" _I reached the top of the mountain and the top of the pile was smooth and there was a bit of a rock hanging over the edge, if you weren't careful, you could fall down 50ft and die. _"Every single day I continue to carry on, although I'm not strong, I'll stand up, as I sing my song"_ I walked to the edge and sung louder than ever, _"__Fog will hide the bright sky __we __see__, __but__there's still that __choice__. You can hide in fear or you can listen to your own __voice__!"_ I held my hand to the sky, as if I was trying to reach for the stars in the sky, the people watching over me, just like my mother.

"Wow that was amazing!" I heard a voice, I turned around to see Natsu standing behind me, I jumped and took a step backwards, but the rock underneath me gave way, and I was falling, "LUCY!" Natsu screamed, I could see him trying to grab my hand before I fell, but it was futile, I could feel the force of the air as I was falling, I closed my eyes and I saw split second flashes of my life: my 1st birthday, on my 2nd getting a doll I called Michelle off Elie, my 4th, then the day my mum died, meeting Levy and Juvia, sleepovers, being home schooled, meeting Wendy, escaping my house for the first time, and all those events lead up to the last thing I saw… meeting Natsu. I had only been falling for 5 seconds now.

"NATSU!" I yelled, although there was no hope for me now, I closed my eyes and waited for the end… it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and saw that I had been saved, I was hovering in mid-air and Natsu had me in his arms, I gasped.

"ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he screamed, and in a second, he was breathing fire, which was propelling us back into the sky,

"Magic!?" I exclaimed breathlessly, soon we were back to safety and back on the ledge. Natsu put me down, I stared at him in awe. "MAGIC!" I was able to yell it this time,

"Yeah, I have magic, so what?" asked Natsu, he scratched his head.

"Magnolia, Hargeon, Crocus, the WHOLE KINGDOM of Fiore was stripped of magic, 7 years ago, when all the dragons disappeared!" I shouted, Natsu tilted his head.

"What are you talking about Lucy? The dragons never disappeared!"

"YES THEY DID, MY FRIEND IS 16 AND HER DRAGON DISSIPEARED WHEN SHE WAS ONLY 3!" I was totally losing my patience, Wendy was 6! 6! When she lost her dragon, she was devastated, she never met her real mother and Grandine was the only one there for her, the only one who was there to raise her, teach her right from wrong, so when I was 5, I saw her crying, she was sitting under the tree in the valleys, and I decided to help her.

_Flashback_

"_What's wrong?" I asked the young girl, she looked up at me, her eyes sopping wet, _

"_M…my…my mommy, my mommy has gone missing, I…I can't find her anywhere!" she went back to crying, I kneeled down and hugged her, she tensed up and stopped crying, _

"_It'll be alright, I lost my mum when I was only 4, and I know what you're going through!" I released my hug and faced her, "So I'm going to help you get through it" I smiled, I held out my hand, "My name's Lucy Heartfillia, I'm the Princess of Magnolia, and I'd like to be your friend!" _

"_I'm Wendy Marvel" she was shaking as she grabbed my hand, but I smiled warmly and she stopped shaking, "And, I'd love to be your friend, Princess Lucy!"_

"_Just Lucy, it's just Lucy, okay!" I grinned at her, and I played with Wendy for the rest of the day, and from that day on, I was always there for her, and she called me the mother she never had, and sometimes, she told me I was a guardian angel sent from our god, Mavis Vermillion, and I was sent to watch over her, and to make sure she was alright._

_End of Flashback_

"That's weird, my dad is still living with me now, and he's a dragon!"

"But I saw him from the window last night, he was human, a normal human!?"

"I know, he can transform into a human, to go out and about, like the Princess' party yesterday!" he explained.

"So, THE DRAGONS ARE STILL OUT THERE!?" I shouted excitedly, Natsu nodded,

"Yep!" he grinned, "Hey Luce, shall I walk you home?" he offered, I shook my head,

"No it's fine, I have to find somewhere to sleep tonight so I'll just sleep over my friend's house or something" I explained,

"Why aren't you sleeping at the castle, have you been kicked out?" he asked,

"Not really, but I've been locked in my room so because I escaped, I don't think I'll be allowed back, so I need to find a place"

"Why not sleep at mine, it's sort of clean and we have a guest room?" he offered, I shrugged

"Are you sure your dad wouldn't mind?" I asked biting my lip, he shook his head.

"I've had worse guests!" he laughed, I giggled,

"Well I guess it'll be alright for one night!"

* * *

We walked along the pathway to Natsu's house, I started shivering a little bit 'Why the hell did I have to own all these flimsy dresses!' I yelled in my head, I felt something warm against my neck, I looked down to see Natsu's scarf on my neck, "Hey, this is yours though" I told him,

"I don't need it, your cold so I gave it to you" he explained,

"But don't you get cold?" he shrugged

"I'm a fire wizard, I don't get very cold, and you seem like you need it more than me!" he smiled, a small blush grew on my cheeks

"Thanks" I muttered, but it came out like a whisper, we soon arrived at the mini cottage, Natsu tried opening the door, but he couldn't, it was locked.

"OI! DAD! OPEN THE FRIKEN DOOR!" screamed Natsu, there was no sound, Natsu was getting pissed, and soon his hands ignited, I screamed

"F...F…FIRE!" I yelled in peril, Natsu raised his fist

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" he roared, as he smashed the door down, I watched in fear as I saw the door, as nothing but ashes and dust. Natsu stood up straight and looked at me, a grin grew on his face as he motioned his hands to the doorway

"Come on in!" he exclaimed, all I could do was sweat-drop.

I stepped inside the little cottage and just stared, the room was a tip, there were old clothes all over the place, old pieces of food (such as bones and fat), and don't even get me started on the furniture; the couch was tipped over, the curtains had huge holes in them, as if a mutant moth had attacked them, there was nothing decent to sleep on, except one small hammock that Natsu slept in. "Umm, where's the spare room?" I asked, Natsu tilted his head,

"What are you talking about, there's no spare bed!" he answered, my jaw dropped,

"YOU TOLD ME THERE WAS A SPARE ROOM, ONE FOR ME TO SLEEP IN!" I screamed, he scared his head, he smirk grew on his face.

"I lied" he replied bluntly, I froze, and I swear I crumpled into a million pieces right there, 'No spare room, the place is a mess, and he expects me to sleep here?' I thought in my head. I started walking through the door less entrance, "Where you going Lucy?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Where d'ya think, I'm going to sleep at Levy-Chan's," I replied,

"I thought you were sleeping here?" he seemed to deflate, he lay on his hammock, "Okay you can go" he told me, I looked down,

"Now I feel really bad" I muttered, I sighed, "Okay, I'll sleep here"

"YOU WILL!" he screamed excitedly,

"If!"

"If?"

"If I can clean this place up a bit first!" I demanded, Natsu nodded,

"Okay, that's good, I'm going to go find my dad, he'll want to meet you!" he started running off,

"Wait!" I yelled after him, but he'd gone off somewhere, "Why does he need to introduce me to his dad?" I asked myself, but I shrugged off that thought and I got to cleaning.

* * *

"Phew, there, all done!" I smiled at my work, the room was completely clean, the couch was the right side up, and I found out that the couch was a pull-out, so there was, in fact, a place for me to sleep.

"LUCY I FOUND… WHOA!" Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the room, "How did you make my house look clean?" he asked, I shrugged,

"I don't know, I never really do manual labour but I seem to be good at it, I guess!" I replied sheepishly, I pulled off Natsu's scarf and gave it to him, "You forgot about this!"

"Oh yeah!" he grinned, "Anyway, Lucy, I'd like you to meet my dad, Igneel, for some reason he wanted to meet you so…" Natsu was interrupted but Igneel barging past him and shaking my hand frantically,

"IT'S VERY NICE TO MEET YOU YOUR HIGHNESS, PRINCESS LUCY HEARTFILLIA!" he yelled, 'Holy crap!' I thought

"What the hell are you talking about old man, she isn't the princess, what have you been drinking? I swear, too much time with Guildarts!" complained Natsu, Igneel glared at Natsu,

"HOW DARE YOU BE RUDE IN THE PRINCESS' PRESENCE!" he bellowed,

"Excuse me" I interrupted, Igneel stared at me, so did Natsu, I held out my hand "Hi, my name's Lucy Ashley, Natsu said I could stay the night, I don't really have anywhere else to go right now!" I explained, I lied about my name but the rest was true, I didn't have a place unless I wanted to be stuck in my room 24/7 for the rest of my life.

"So wait, you're not the Princess?" asked Igneel, I shook my head.

"I'm going to go find Happy, I can't find him anywhere, HAPPY, WHERE'D YOU GO!" Natsu's voice trailed off in the background,

"Okay, you're Princess Lucy Heartfillia, I know you are, and just answer me this, why are you lying to my son?" questioned Igneel, I looked down,

"I don't really want to lie to him, but I've had fake friends before, I only have 4 really friends, and one of them's my cousin, I want to have a close friend, one who's a boy, one who's kind, caring, and one I can trust, and Natsu fits the bill, I've been betrayed all my life by boys, and I want him to like me for me, not as a princess, but just as Lucy, I'm sorry I'm lying but…" I trailed off, Igneel put his hand on my shoulder, I looked up.

"I know you're doing this for something good, but after you know you can trust my boy, will you please tell him, please!?" begged Igneel, I nodded,

"Yeah, I will, I know his heart's in the right place. So I promise I'll tell him soon!" I smiled,

"I FOUND HIM!" yelled Natsu, he ran in with Happy, who was flying along beside him. I smiled at Happy and he juts hid behind Natsu.

"IT'S THE SCARY WEIRDO!" Happy yelled in peril, I had to resist the urge to hit him, so I just cursed under my breath.

"So Lucy, I would think you'll sleep on the couch tonight, there's no other room, but mine which is a cave, and Natsu has his hammock so I suggest you use the couch." Said Igneel, I nodded,

"Okay, I don't have a change of clothes for the morning though?"

"That's okay, I'll run down to the shops in the morning, oh wait, Natsu, you can take Lucy to Fairy Tail, I'm sure Mirajane would have some spare clothes in Lucy's size maybe?" Igneel asked Natsu, and ye nodded,

"Okay, Luce, if you want, maybe you could join, it's just a bar downtown, but it's a regular hang out for me and my friends, and only someone with the mark can get in, so I'll ask Mira tomorrow for you, okay!" he grinned, I nodded,

"That'll be great!" I exclaimed, not long after, I settled into the pull out couch and I fell asleep, it was comfier than expected, and I preferred it to my bed, after I fell asleep, I failed to noticed Natsu crawling in the bed next to me, for some odd reason, but he was safe for the night, but when I was going to wake up in the morning, boy would he get it!

* * *

**Author's**** Note:**

**Okay so this is where the story is starting to evolve, might not seem like it, but it is, from what I've got planned anyway, sorry, sorry, sorry, SORRY I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO LATE THIS TIME, but I promise to be quicker, I have to learn my lines for my school's play now, so it'll be less often, but I promise i'll try, hope you continue to read! Now ITADAKEMASU (TIME TO EAT (supper) )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**I am back sooner than expected but oh well, I REALLY wanted to update this, 'Chapter 2' has been sorted out, finally! I apologise for that, and this chapter is longer than my first, somehow?... oh well, please enjoy and I DO NOT AND NEVER EEEVVVEEERRR WILL OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF HIRO MASHIMA'S AMAAAZING WORK! Now, you can read! ㈳5㈳5㈳5㈴1㈴1㈴1㈴1㈳6㈳6㈳6㈴2㈴2㈴2㈴7㈴7㈴7**

* * *

"Psst, Lucy, LUCY!" I felt someone prodding my cheek, I batted my eyes open, to see a pink blob,

"B…buzz off, it's too early, w…wake me up later!" I moaned and I turned on the opposite side.

"Man, you're annoying, hurry up! I have to go to work; and you're coming with me!" he pouted, I glared at him from over my shoulder,

"Why are you in my house?" I asked, he cocked his head.

"What are you talking about? You're in MY house, sleeping next to me, and I need to take you to Fairy Tail!" he demanded, I looked at him,

"Wait?" I paused, "I ACTUALLY SLEPT WITH YOU LAST NIGHT?" I screamed jumping up, Natsu shrugged,

"Yea, why?" he asked bluntly, hand balled into fists, and they swung at his face.

"PERVERT!"

* * *

"You're mean Lucy, why'd you attack me?" asked Natsu, he was currently lying on the floor, being treated by Igneel, he had bruises and cuts all over his face, chest and arms, and I decided to leave the bottom half alone.

"First, you slept with me last night, second, you're trying to take me to work with you, when I've already told you I don't do manual labour, and third… WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS OUTFIT!?" I screamed, I was wearing a white top that ended above my waist, with a blue heart in the centre, along with a blue vest with gold lining. I also had a short, REALLY SHORT, black miniskirt that on each side revealed my entire leg, along with the slightest but of my panties. Matching black boots and blue sleeves that weren't attacked to my vest, with a golden ribbon where my elbows were, my hair was also tied in two small pigtails at the back of my hair.

"Lushie, stop screaming, you're giving me a headache!" complained Happy, he was gleefully sitting on Natsu's chest,

"Shut it! You can't say much seeing as you're just a talking rat!" I snarled,

"NATSU LUSHIE'S BEING MEAN!" he whimpered.

"Luigi leave him alone!" scolded Natsu,

"IT'S LUCY!" I screamed,

"Sorry about the clothes Lucy, I sent Natsu out early this morning to get some clothes, but he decided to get some not-so-modest clothes for you Lucy, it seemed like he wanted to see some of your body, if you know what I mean?!" Igneel winked, my face started steaming up,

"W…what?" I stuttered,

"QUIT IT YOU PERVERT, GO BACK TO YOUR CAVE!" Natsu yelled jumping up, he grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the 'door' (which was basically just some boards stuck together with glue and nails).

* * *

"Good morning Natsu, oh who's this?" asked a girl with long white hair and bright blue eyes, she wore a long pink dress with a light pink satin material, around her waist and one her neck.

"Oh yea, this is Luigi!"

"LUCY!" I yelled, Mira tilted her head, "Oh sorry, Lucy, my name's Lucy Ashley, Natsu said for me to come here today!" I smiled,

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy, my name's Mirajane!"

"OI ICE BASTARD, I'M COMING FOR YOU!" yelled Natsu as he ran off somewhere, 'what the?' I asked myself,

"Do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Mira offered, I nodded, "Okay, where do you want the insignia?" she asked,

"Can I have it on my right hand, and in pink?"

"Of course!" she found the stamp and dipped it in the permanent pink paint and stamped my right hand, "There you go, now you're officially a member of Fairy Tail!" she grinned

"Can I ask you something Mira, was Fairy Tail originally a magic guild?" I asked, Mira nodded,

"Yea, most magic guilds were disbanded and they abandoned each other, but we refused, no matter how many times the Magic Council, now the Anti-Magic Council asked, we wouldn't, one day we even raided the Conference Room, destroying it, and eventually they let us stay together, so, like some other guilds, we were turned into everyday shops, bars and restaurants, we own a bar, souvenir shop and we own a restaurant!" Mira explained,

"But what about Natsu, he has magic?" I asked,  
"We've all sworn to keep that a secret, because if he was caught using his magic in the town, or in front of people other than members of Fairy Tail, and some of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, then he might be killed, and we refuse to let that happen, but with no magic anymore, we can't really protect him, so we just have to stay silent!"

"He could die, no way!" I muttered, Mira leant down to whisper in my ear,

"So, you're Natsu's girlfriend eh?" she asked, my face flushed and I jumped backwards, waving my hands frantically.

"No, no nothing like that, I've only known him for two days now, we met at the Princess' birthday party, that's all!" I shouted,  
"Now, now Lucy, no need to be embarrassed!" she cooed,

"No I'm really not his girlfrien–AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I flew across the bar hall, and into a stool, "Oww!" I complained,

"Oh hello Gray, nice of you to drop in!" Mira giggled.

"Sorry, FLAME-BRAIN WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?!" screamed a black haired boy, he picked me up into his arms, that was Gray, "You asshole!" he snarled at Natsu, Gray looked at me, "Hey aren't the Princess?"

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled loudly, "My name's Lucy Ashley!"

"LET LUCY GO STRIPPER!" Natsu charged at the boy, 'Stripper, wait?' I looked down slowly and saw that Gray was naked,

"AHHHHH PERVERT!" I screamed, and kicked his face, knocking him out, he fell to the ground and I jumped away. But as he fell to the ground, I felt a darkened aura not far away, I reluctantly turned around and saw Juvia glaring at me from the window, I squealed, "J…J…Juvia!"

"Love rival!" she snarled, Juvia worked in Phantom Lord's piercing shop, along with 3 other men: Sol, Aria and Totomaru, and a few others.

"C'mon Juvia, we have to get back to work!" ordered Totomaru,

"So sad" whined Aria, Juvia glared daggers at me before walking away.

"Ha, great job Luigi, you killed the ice princess!" Natsu laughed,

"MY NAME IS LUCY, YOU HAD IT RIGHT YESTERDAY!" I yelled,

"Lucy-nee!" shouted a voice, I turned around to see Wendy and Levy sitting over by the bar, on Wendy's lap, was a small white cat, Carla. It was Wendy who had called me, I walked over to them.

"I didn't know you guys worked at Fairy Tail!?" I said, Levy nodded,

"Absolutely Lu-Chan, we work in the restaurant, along with Natsu, I didn't know you were talking about our Natsu here though!"

"I said 'Natsu Dragneel' I don't think there's many Natsu Dragneel's around here!"

"Oh, you told us his last name did you, huh, didn't realise!" Levy laughed awkwardly, so she basically meant she wasn't listening to me, nice to know I have friends who listen to my situations.

"Oh, sorry everyone, I have to go, my shift is starting, and I have to go early because I need to finish homework for the new school tomorrow!" Wendy explained,

"Are you sure you don't want any help? I'd love to help out Wendy!" I offered,

"Are you sure, I mean, you're a Princ-"

"SHHHHH, no one knows about that, and besides, I don't want them to!" I looked over my shoulder, I saw everyone laughing, drinking, fighting and looking so happy, I didn't want to ruin their fun, "They look so happy, they already have Natsu to protect, once word gets out that I'm missing, their fun will end, and they'll soon realise, and either try to protect me because I don't want to go back, or they'll actually go on another rampage, I've heard the rumours, Mira told me that they destroyed part of the Council, who knows what they'll do when the guards come after me!?" I looked down, 'Everyone around me looks so happy, and when they find out who I really am, who knows what'll happen?'

"We won't tell a soul, Lu-Chan!" Levy grinned, "You'll be just fine, you're dad locked you in your room, he'll probably send Virgo first, then he'll find out, but Virgo's on your side, she was your spirit when you were younger, so she'll always be there for you!"

"And if things then get out of hand, we'll call on the guild, don't worry, we're all here for you Lucy-san, and that also means Juvia!"

"Thanks guys!"

"I really have to go now, Lucy, are you coming?" asked Wendy, I nodded,

"Yeah!" I cheered,

"C'mon Carla!" Wendy said, as Carla jumped up on her hind legs and grew wings on her back.

"You never told me Carla was an Exceed!" Wendy nodded

"You never asked!" she replied, I sighed. "NATSU-SAN, IT'S OUR SHIFT, HURRY UP!" yelled Wendy as she ran out the doors, Natsu abandoned his fight with Gray and ran along behind us.

"AYE!"

* * *

"NATSU STOP EATING THE FOOD THAT'S FOR THE CUSTOMERS!" screamed a girl with short white hair and blue eyes, her name was Lisanna, Mira's younger sister.

"But itsh tashty!" Natsu complained with his mouth full of chicken,

"He likes to talk with his mouthful doesn't he?" I said to Wendy as we both sweat dropped, at the moment, Lisanna was yelling at him constantly.

"He sure does, good thing Lisanna-san has him under control!" I looked at Lisanna and Natsu, 'They seem to be pretty close, should I ask Wendy?' I pondered, "Lucy-san?" Wendy snapped me back to reality.

"Hey Wendy, who is Natsu to Lisanna, like what's their relationship?" I asked,

"They go out!" Wendy replied, I felt my mood drop,

"Oh" I muttered,

"You know I'm joking right?"

"Oh, yeah, course I knew!"

"Sure!" Wendy said sarcastically, "Lisanna has a boyfriend, but it's not Natsu, we've been trying to get Natsu a decent girlfriend, but they either think he's weird!"

"He is a bit though"

"A pervert!"

"He's definitely one!"

"Or just strange,"

"Don't really know how to respond to that one!?"

"Most girls won't go out with him because of his pink hair, his short temper, his dad being a dragon, or sometimes just because of his mannerisms. They all get scared of him, or they just think because he's from Fairy Tail, they shouldn't get involved with him, it's really sad, there's so many stereotypes about Fairy Tail, and about Natsu, and it's really pathetic!" Wendy snarled, she picked up a tray and slid some drinks on it, then she walked out of the kitchen and served a table. I picked up a tray and placed some drinks on mine, then I followed Wendy out, to the table she was serving. I placed the drinks on the table, there were ten people sitting there, I got out a notebook.

"What would you like to eat?"

* * *

I hung up the white puffy apron and dress as I got back into the clothes that Natsu bought, "I really enjoyed working today, maybe I'll join Mira in the bar tomorrow, hmm?" I asked myself, I tied my hair back up into two small pigtails.

"Hiya Lucy!" greeted a feminine voice

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed, Mira stared at me,

"What's wrong?" she asked,

"You scared me, that's what's wrong!"

"Sorry, here!" she held out her hand, I took it. "So, thinking of joining me in the bar tomorrow, we will be short of staff, seeing as Kinana is going on a date tomorrow, I'd love to have your help!"

"And I'd love to help you, tell Kinana I wish her a great date, I promise not to be late too!"

"Good, and I will!" she smiled, "Lucy, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure go ahead!"

"What do you think of Natsu, I know Wendy was telling you that we've been setting him up with tons of girls, and how they think he's weird, but what do you think of him?" she asked,

"Before I tell you my answer, can I ask why you're asking me this?" Mira nodded,

"It's only because, well Natsu's only close friends, who are girls are me, Wendy, Lisanna and Ezra, he hasn't many, he's always carefree and happy, but I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. Just ten minutes ago, he was complaining about you still working, he's currently waiting for you at the guild, and he asked me to check up on you, see if you were going to hurry up. He loves hanging around with you Lucy, even though it's just been two days since you met, he thinks of you as a friend he's had for years, most girls think he's strange, but you don't have that impression, so I just wanted to know if you felt the same, so Lucy, do you?"

"I honestly don't think Natsu's that bad. He's really kind, he's saved me from dying once, he let me stay at his house when I couldn't go back home, and he's not weird. So he has magic, so his dad's a dragon, that shouldn't make someone's view on him different. Yes he's different, he's the son if a dragon, that doesn't make him strange, that doesn't mean he's a bad person, if anything he's better than most boys, he danced with me when I was on my own, when I felt alone, and I needed a friend, he seemed to be there, so yeah, I do feel the same, I think, I haven't met many boys in my life, but the ones I have met, are either complete douchebags, or they're my cousin's friends, so I can't really speak from experience, but yeah, Natsu's nice, kind, there for me, so I do treasure him as a friend!" I told her, Mira's eyes were glistening with what looked like small tears.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL LUCY," she held up her right hand "I MIRAJANE STRAUSS PROMISE TO MAKE SURE THAT NATSU AND LUCY STAY TOGETHER FOREVER, GET MARRIED AND HAVE NALU BABIES TOGETHER, BECAUSE NALU IS THE BEST!" she swore, "Excluding JeRza obviously, they're just as amazing" she added.

"M…M…Mira that's a bit much don't you think, the 'together' part isn't too bad, but marriage, babies, NaLu, you even have a shipping name for us, do you do this with everyone in the guild, or people from other guilds with ours?" I asked,

"Let's see, first things first there's NaLu, then JeRza, and GaLe, GrUvia, BixAnna, ElfGreen, RoWen, some people class me in MirAxus, hmmm? Yeah I do this with everyone, isn't it great?!" she smiled.

"Mira you need serious help!" I told her, I started walking out of the staff changing rooms.

"I do not, Lucy, you know you love him, DO NOT INTERVINE, MAVIS HAS ALREADY CHOSEN YOUR PATH, FOLLOW IT AND LOVE NATSU!" she screamed after me, I was gone already, but I could still hear her, I walked along the road to Fairy Tail's main building, the restaurant was the next street over from there.  
"Mira-nee?" Lisanna asked as she saw Mira

"Looks like you will need a little push Lucy!" Mira started giggling menacingly, while Lisanna started cowering in the corner, Mira could get a little psycho when it came to romance, as I was just about to find out.

* * *

I opened the guild's door and saw Natsu arguing with Gray, while Erza was eating some strawberry cake, Levy was reading a book, Wendy was talking to Carla, while Carla was rejecting one of Happy's fish, walked over to them, "Hey everyone!" I sat down on a stool. I was greeted by Gray, Erza, Carla and Happy saying "Hey Lucy!"

Levy saying, "Hello Lu-Chan!"

Wendy, "Hi Lucy-san!" and Natsu, just ignored me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Levy,

"He's a bit down because you hadn't come back earlier and he heard that you're not working in the restaurant tomorrow Lu-Chan!" Levy explained,

"Sorry Natsu, but I promised Mira I'd help her tomorrow, Kinana's going on a date and she needs some extra help, maybe you could hang out with Lisanna?!"

"NOOOOO!" he whined, "She complains about me eating food!"

"That's because it's the customer's food!"

"Whatever I'm not mad about that, I'm mad that I'm not allowed to help!"

"I'm not surprised you did hospitalise Mira for a month last time, and you destroyed the guild, we had to rebuild it!" Erza said calmly.

"THE WHOLE GUILD DID HE USE THE DRAGON'S ROAR!?" I screamed, Erza shook her head.

"Nope, he just tried washing a glass mug and within a split second, poof! Mira's in hospital and the guild is up in flames!"

"Shut it!" snarled Natsu, Erza's aura darkened.

"What did you just say to me?" she growled, her eyes started glowing red, 'I thought that only happened in anime?'

"N…N…NOTHING!" stuttered Natsu.

"Here Erza, eat your cake!" Gray slid Erza's plate closer to her, to try and calm her down, which oddly enough it did.

"Hey guys, do you think it'd be alright if I slept at one of your houses tonight, I currently have nowhere to go!?"

"STAY AT MY HOUSE AGAIN LUCE!" shouted Natsu,

"Wait a minute Natsu, so Wendy and I live at Fairy Hills, along with Carla, Levy is expecting a visitor tonight!" Ezra explained,

"Well Levy-Chan's is out then, I will hit Gajeel next time, I swear!"

"I'm currently being stalked by someone called Juvia, I met her at the Princess' party!" Gray explained

"I apologise for my friend's madness Gray, she can get a bit like that. Not always but sometimes!" I sighed,

"I don't really think you'd like to stay with Mira, she has Lisanna and Elfman, who you've yet to meet" continued Wendy.

"MAN!" yelled someone from behind me, I screamed and fell off my chair.

"Speak of the devil!" Levy smiled, I looked up at the muscled man,

"My name's Elfman, AND I'M MAN!"

"Heh, yeah!" I trailed off, "I'm Lucy!"

"Hey aren't you Princess Lucy, Heartfillia of course!?" he asked,

"Is there something wrong with everyone, just last night my dad asked the same thing, geez, her name's Lucy Ashley, not Lucy Heartfillia, can everyone get that in their heads?" asked Natsu, he had not just a hint, but his entire voice was filled with annoyance. 'C'mon Luce, my dad will be expecting me home soon, and your sleeping on my couch again!" he lifted me up off the floor and grabbed my hand, practically dragging me out the doors of the guild.

* * *

"Natsu you're late! Oh hi Lucy!" Igneel greeted. I waved.

"Evening Igneel, Natsu invited me here again, if it's not a bother!"

"No, you're no bother, if anything you're a blessing, I was planning on cleaning the house today then I realised you cleaned it, you didn't have to by the way!"

"Oh no, it's just fine, if I'm going to stay here, I'll feel bad if I don't help out a bit!" I smiled

"So old man, watchya got for food?" asked Natsu

"This is why I wanted you home early, you have to go get some food, there's none here and Happy's eaten all the fish!" Igneel shouted, Natsu sighed,

"Can't Lucy do it?" he asked, 'Nice to know the guest does all the work here!' I thought, I didn't want to seem rude as I was sleeping here tonight.

"Son Lucy's not doing the work, she's out guest and she done the work last night, she cleaned your cesspit, so you'll find the food!"

"Fine, fine I'm going, wait here Luce!" Natsu told me before walked out the newly boarded door.

"Thank you again for letting me stay here Igneel, seeing as I can't go back to the castle, but I promise as soon as my dad realises I'm gone and sends out the guards I'll leave!" I exclaimed,

"Lucy if the guards come for you, I'm sure Natsu won't let you leave, knowing him, he'll keep you here until the guards have left, or until he's wiped out the lot of them, dragons are really protective, as are dragon slayers!"

"Thanks again Igneel, knowing that I have you, Natsu, and all of Fairy Tail to help me, I'll be okay!" Igneel grinned at me, I sat down on the couch and waited for Natsu…

* * *

_Meanwhile at the castle…_

"WHERE IS SHE, FIND HER, SOMEONE PHONE HER, WE HAVE TO FIND HER, JUDE'LL KILL US!" screamed Gemini, them and Virgo, Aries, Loke, Scorpio, Aquarius, Capricorn, Cancer, Taurus and Sagittarius were all frantic at my disappearance,

"No good, her phone's right here!" Virgo pick my phone off of the table and held it up.

"King Jude will fire us all, he might even sentence us to death, he's done that to someone before!" exclaimed Leo, he was holding a crying Aries,

"What'll we do? It's my fault Lucy-sama has disappeared, I stalled Jude when she first escaped, it's my fault we're all going to die, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" wailed Aries.

"We have to find her before-" Loke was cut short, the door burst open, and an angry Jude Heartfillia emerged from the crowd of guards.

"WHERE IS LUCY!?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oooooooo what'll happen, aha I think I'm starting to get in to the story now, and this chapter will lead to the final plot, this might not be a long story, possibly 10-15 chapters, maybe, just maybe a bit longer if you're still reading this story then I thank you, please review it'd mean a lot, it may be a while before I update next, because I'm going away for the weekend, so i'll work on Chapter 6 until late Thursday, Friday I'm going, so I apologise if it'll be a while but i'll try! GOMEN!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

**Oha****you readers! I'm back, not going to do much writing at the top cause I want you guys to read, YEAH! No but seriously the information is at the bottom, all I really have to say up here is, I still do not own Fairy Tail, characters, powers, etc. Okay I'm done, and I'm going off to eat my cookies. Ja ne! **

* * *

"WHERE IS LUCY!?" he bellowed, Aries flinched at his stern tone, Jude marched over to Aquarius "Do I have to ask again. Where. Is. Lucy!?" he spat at her,

"Like I know where that brat you call a princess is!" she replied sternly, Jude glared at her, but she just glared back.

"Look Jude, if she's not here-"

"SILENCE!" he growled, interrupting Capricorn,

"P…please don't hurt anyone, if you're going to hurt anyone, it should be me, I…I've helped her escape, if anyone's to blame… it's me!" Aries announced bravely, she walked out of Loke's grasp

"Aries-san!" gasped Gemini.

"Aries," this was Loke.

"YOU LET MY DAUGHTER ESCAPE I SHOULD KILL YOU FOR THAT!" Jude yelled, Aries was shivering, she was so scared, Jude gestured to the guards to come in, but Loke stepped in front of Aries.

"DON'T YOU WANT TO FIND LUCY, THEN SEND OUT A SEARCH PARTY, DO NOT TAKE IT OUT ON ANY OF US!" screamed Loke

"That's right!" agreed Virgo, "We've done nothing wrong, we want to find her as much as you do!"

"So then do something about King Jude-ebi, you are the KING after all-ebi!" joined Cancer

"We are! Cancer's right, if you want to find her, take matters into your own hands!"

"YEAH YOU ALWAYS TAKE THINGS OUT ON US, IF WE STILL HAD MAGIC WE WOULD'VE KILLED YOU WITH IT BY NOW!" yelled Taurus

"SO SOMEONE DESERVING OF THE THRONE WOULD GET IT! LUCY COULD TAKE THE THRONE-MOSHI!" added Sagittarius,

"YOU DON'T DESERVE THE THRONE, YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE KING, YOU TREAT EVERYONE LIKE YOUR TOYS, AND WE ALL KNOW WHY LUCY RAN AWAY!" Capricorn exclaimed

"BECAUSE SHE'S SICK OF LIVING WITH YOU!" they all shouted in perfect unison, Jude was taken aback by all 10 of the original Zodiacs stood up to him, he gritted his teeth, not knowing what to say, then he figured out.

"FINE THEN YOU'RE ALL FIRED, GOOD JOB FINDING A NEW JOB, WHEN WORD GETS OUT THAT THE KING FIRED YOU PATHETIC LOT, THEN YOU'LL NEVER FIND WORK AGAIN!" Loke crossed his arms,

"Well I know one place that will hire ANYONE, because they don't judge people, they all appreciate each other, and they won't fire each other, they stick together through thick and thin, c'mon guys, let's go, good luck finding people to replace us Jude, because when Lucy finds out we're gone, I'm sure she'll do something about it, c'mon Plue!" Loke exclaimed before picking up Plue, putting an arm around Aries and walking out with the rest of the Zodiacs.

"So where're we going nii-san?" asked Virgo

"It'll take a while to get there, seeing as we're going to have to find a place to go, but within a week we'll get there, because we're going to Fairy Tail!"

* * *

_4 days later…_

I stood by the bar and served a few beers to people, "Lucy, Natsu's order is ready, he requested that you take it to him!" Mira shouted from the kitchen,

"Okay, I'm coming!" I called to her as I carried the empty tray to her, "Isn't Natsu working today?" I asked, Mira shook her head

"He asked if he could take a day off, Master Makarov let him, but he has to work double tomorrow, he doesn't seem too happy about it, will you work with him in the restaurant please!" she begged, I smiled.

"I was planning on going to the restaurant to work tomorrow anyway, I never found out how Kinana's date went, she hasn't been in for 4 days now, I hope she's okay?!" said worriedly, Mia smiled

"She's fine, she's just spending time with her boyfriend; Cobra. She should be back by tomorrow!" Mira assured, I picked up the bowl of spicy ribs and chicken legs, raising an eyebrow to the meal.

"Does he always have such spicy food?" I asked,

"Yep, he is a fire mage after all!" she winked at me, I picked up a few extra meals on the tray and started walking out of the kitchen. "WAIT LUCY!" Mira yelled, I turned around,

"What is it?" she slid a pink letter onto the tray.

"I was asked to give this to Natsu, but I haven't seen what's inside, looks like a love letter!" she smiled, I was slightly intrigued, I wanted to read it, something was urging me it read it, but I couldn't.

"Umm, okay, I'll give it to him!" I put on a fake smile and gave out some of the drinks and meals, then I reached Natsu's table, he crossed his legs on the chair and he was having an argument with Happy.

"I CAN TOO BEAT THAT ICE CRAPPER, YOU WATCH ME!" Natsu yelled, and he stormed off somewhere,

"There he goes again!"

"Happy will you mind his food please, AND DON'T EAT ANY!" I yelled,

"Geez Lucy, you make me seem like some sort of scavenger!"

"YOU ARE!"

"Lucy!" exclaimed a voice, I jumped as I heard that scare-the-living-daylights-out-of-you voice of Erza's,

"H…hi E…Erza!" I stuttered, Erza stared at me, "What is it?" I asked, still shivering, 'damn she can be intimidating,' I thought, 'How is Jellal not scared of her?'

"Have you got my strawberry cake?" she asked in her sweet voice, I fell to the ground in disbelief, 'Did I just hear Erza's voice sound, sweet?' I tried saying, but I was utterly speechless.

"What's wrong Lucy?" I lifted my head up,

"You know what, if you break up Natsu and Gray's fight over there, I'll pay for your cake, okay!" I offered, Erza's eyes twinkles in delight,

"Of course!" she said in glee, then she turned around, caught a glance of Natsu and Gray and her cheerful aura was murdered, and an I'm-going-to-kill-you aura replaced it. She marched over to Natsu and Gray, knocked their heads together, killing them simultaneously, then dragging their corpses back to me, her eyes glowed a murderous red. "NOW!" she snarled, "Can I have my cake?" she asked sweetly, I swear I saw flowers around her.

"Yeah, but I didn't want you to kill them!"

"I have failed my mission, you can punish me now, I insist!" she offered, I just sweat dropped, I bent down with the pink letter in my hand and I placed it in Natsu's scarf, patting him on the head afterwards,

"There, there Natsu, I apologise for making Erza kill you, you too Gray!" I soothed before picking up the empty tray and walked back to the kitchen, to serve some more people.

"I enjoyed working the bar today Mira, but I think I'll stick to the restaurant, it's quieter!" I told Mira, it was cloaking time at the bar, but Fairy Tail was still open for another hour, so we were good.

"Hey Lucy, I forgot to ask, what was in that letter, you know the one Natsu was given?" she asked,

"Hmm, I don't know, I never asked!" I stuck my head out of the kitchen, "Hey Natsu!"

"Yeah Luce?"

"What was in that letter you were given today, the one I put in your scarf?" he raised an eyebrow, then loosened his scarf, pulling out the (still sealed) letter.

"Ooo! Look, a letter! I don't know, want to have a look?" he offered, I nodded, walking over to him, he yanked the letter open and stared at the paper, he seemed to be a bit confused.

"What is it, do you want me to read it?" I asked, he nodded, I unfolded the letter and started reading,

"'Dear Natsu, I'm sorry I'm writing a letter, as I know you can't read very well, but I'd like to tell you I love you," I read, I felt a small tug on my heart, there was more writing but I couldn't bring myself to read it, 'There's a girl, she loves Natsu, what does Natsu think about this, and why does my heart hurt when I think of Natsu with another girl?' I thought

"Luce, you okay?" asked Natsu, concerned, I snapped back,

"Oh, yeah, there's nothing much else here except that it's signed with a cursive 'L' at least I think it is, who do you know, who's name begins with L?" I asked, Natsu tapped his chin for a while.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Then, he got an idea!

"LAXUS!" he yelled, everyone surrounding him dropped to the ground,

"I MEANT A GIRL!" I screamed in his face, he scratched the back of his head and laughed awkwardly.

"I knew that!"

"Of course you did!" I replied sarcastically.

"Hmmm, there's Lisanna, Laki, Levy, you!" he answered, my cheeks tinted pink and I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself, I never wrote you anything!"

"Okay, then if not you, then who?" he asked, I shrugged,

"Levy's already going out with Gajeel, which I'm totally against but still. Lisanna has got a boyfriend, from what I've heard, so what about Laki?"

"Everyone's scared of her, she's ranked 3rd on the 'Top 10 Most Dangerous Women Alive' list, Mirajane being 2nd, and the demon in armour over there is 1st!" he answered, he pointed to Ezra, who was currently indulging in a strawberry cake, whole Jellal was passed out on the floor. I was shocked,

"Mirajane is 2nd, she seems so nice and sweet though."

"Understatement of the century, especially when you get involved with her ships!" Wendy chimed, joining in our conversation.

"Yes, she used to be a complete demon, before everyone lost their magic, I knew her before Wendy see, I'd met her somewhere, and I figured out that with her powers she could even rival Ezra, in fact, I'm sure as a kid she challenged her once, but it ended in a draw!" Carla explained,

"A tie?" I asked, Carla nodded, "That's surprising!"

"Can we get back to the letter?" Natsu interrupted,

"Oh yeah, Wendy, do you have any ideas who it could be from?" I asked,

"Well there is one girl I know, her name is Lucy!"

"You mean Lucy Heartfillia?" I asked, though I didn't need to ask, I knew her answer, Wendy nodded.

"Yes, I heard she has a little crush on you Natsu, she told me after her party!" Wendy smiled, I was behind Natsu, waving my hands in front of my face, gesturing to Wendy to stop, but she wouldn't. "Me and Lucy, isn't that right Lucy-nee?" she asked, I sighed,

"She said something like that!"

"A princess, fancy!" Natsu grinned,

"What are you thinking about, you pervert?" I asked, Natsu's grin widened.

"I don't know what you're talking about Lucy?!" he faked, I just glared at him.

"LUCY!" yelled 10 voices, I turned around to see my familiar friends standing by the entrance of the guild, and I also saw Plue in Loke's hands.

"EVERYONE!" I shouted excitedly, I ran up to them all, beaming, Plue jumped into my arms.

"Lucy, you're with Fairy Tail?" asked Capricorn, I nodded.

"Only for a couple of days now," I lowered my voice, so no one would hear me "Are you guys here to take me back?" I asked worriedly, they shook their heads.

"We're actually here to join, King Jude kicked us out-moshi!" explained Sagittarius, my eyes widened in shock.

"He kicked you out?" they all nodded.

"We managed to retrieve this for you, Lucy-sama!" Virgo handed me my phone,

"But, what about my father, is he coming for me?" I asked,

"He might, we don't know for sure, but all we do know is that if he catches us with you, he'll jump to conclusions, and sentence us to death-ebi!"

"I won't let that happen, don't worry!" I reassured, Mira walked over to us.

"Hello Loke, how have you been, it's been a while!" Mira chimed, clapping her hands.

"Mira, still as beautiful as ever!" Loke was trying to charm her, but it wasn't working.

"Do you want me to call Laxus to kill you, 'cause I will!" she threatened, still maintaining a sweet smile.

"N…No, no I just wanted to ask if we could join Fairy Tail, t…that's all, PLEASE DON'T CALL LAXUS!" Loke begged,

"Whoa, you scared Loke, good job Mira!" I congratulated.

"LOKE! IT COULD BE FROM LOKE!" Natsu screamed at the most inconvenient moment.

"ARE YOU A FREAKING IDIOT?!"

* * *

_2 days later…_

"I REALLLLLLLLLY want to find out who this letter is from!" Natsu complained, for the 50th time in the past half hour,

"Natsu, we aren't any closer to finding out who it's from, so will you just keep quiet for one minute please, it's been more than a day now that you've complained, so shut up and let us think!" I retorted, Levy had invited us over her house for a sleepover, but Natsu, Gray, Romeo, Jet, Droy and Gajeel just HAD to tag along, but Levy was going to make them go home when we were going to bed.

"But I really want to know, I could get a girlfriend, then MIRA OVER THERE could finally leave me alone!" Natsu protested, Mira giggled in the corner.

"I bet Mira knows who this is off and she's not telling us!" Wendy exclaimed, Romeo nodded in agreement.

"Mira-nee, please tell us, or at least tell me, I am your sister after all!" but Mira shook her head causing Lisanna to pout.

"I can't tell you, but if you ask me for answers I'll gladly give them to you, but it can't be 'Who is the letter from?' it must be something like: 'Is the person into the guild? Is it a boy or girl?' cause it might be a boy!" Levy tapped her chin

"Thinking about it, Freed likes men so there might be others!"

"You may be right Levy-Chan, Juvia what do you think, huh? Juvia?" I asked, but she was sitting on Levy's bed gripping Gray's arm while he tried to get free. "GRAY GET SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"CRAP NOT AGAIN!" Gray went rummaging through Levy's drawers

"In the second drawer, on the right!" Levy instructed, and Gray soon found the clothes, and got them on.

"Do you always keep spare clothes for Gray Levy-Chan?" I asked, Levy nodded.

"She does, we always hang around at Levy's house, and it's just a habit now!" Erza explained, joining our little conversation, I sweat dropped.

"Remind me to not tell you guys where I live when I buy my own house!" I sighed.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE LETTER, THAT'S THE WHOLE REASON WE'RE HERE ISN'T IT?!" Natsu bellowed, getting really pissed off now!"

"No, the reason we're here is because we're sleeping over Levy's and you're going home after!"

"I'm getting bored, I'll give you a clue, it is a girl in the guild!" Mira smiled,

"What about the end of the letter, is it an 'L' or and 'R' cause it looks a bit like both?" asked Lisanna.

"I'm not answering that, but I will tell you this also, she doesn't have a boyfriend!"

"Well, it's obvious now!" Natsu announced, we all stared at him in confusion,

"You already figured it out?" I asked, Natsu nodded, he pointed at me.

"It's you!"

.

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?" everyone screamed, including me, while Natsu just stared and Mira grinned.

"NATSU FIGURED IT OUT!" she chimed,

"BUT I DIDN'T WRITE THE LETTER!" I screamed at her, she nodded.

"SO LUCY DIDNLT WRITE TO LETTER THEN WHO DID?" Natsu screamed in annoyance, we all sweat dropped, I tuned to Mira, glaring. She knew I wanted an explanation, so she was going to give me one.

"I know, I know Lucy, but I thought you needed a little helping hand in your relationship, so I wrote the letter myself, you wouldn't write it yourself so…" she trailed off.

"Explains why it was such bad handwriting, we couldn't decipher the cursive letter!" Gray stated, Mira's eyes were welling up with mini tears, and she went over in a corner and cried, why I was trying to contain my anger,

"Oh look, bunny girl's getting angry!" Gajeel laughed, I pulled the lamp out of the socket and I actually threw it this time, causing him to fall backwards out of the window.

"Bulls eye!" I chuckled to myself, Levy ran over to the window to check on Gajeel, but she saw something much, much different.

"Guys, you going to want to see this, especially you Lu-Chan!" we all rushed to the window, I was surprised at the sight, there were hundreds, thousands of guards walking down the street, one of them was questioning Gajeel, I saw him glance up at me for a split second, then he sighed and gave the guard an answer. After the guard left he walked back into Levy's house, we all ran downstairs to see him.

"What did they ask?" Levy asked, Gajeel sighed.

"They asked if I had any info on where Princess Lucy is, she's gone missing!"

"What did you tell them?" I asked, a bit scared. I never, EVER, wanted to go back to the castle, because going back meant no more friends, no more freedom, and I'd probably be welcomed home with a row, and someone showing up in my room, a man my father was expecting me to marry, before I turned 21, so before my coronation, when my father steps down that is.

"I told them, that I didn't even know her, let alone, know where she was!" I sighed in relief,

"Thank Mavis!"

"Where do you think she could be? You guys are friend with her, and you're her cousin Lucy!" Natsu said. I shook my head.

"I have no clue where she is, all I know is that for now, she's safe, because what I do know, is that she's with a guild, with people who'll protect her, at least I think they will!" I said

"Well, what do you think will happen to the people who've been protecting her?" asked Wendy

"I, I have no clue, but I doubt it'll be good, I'll have to tell her soon, but for now I don't think we need to worry, I'm going to bed, I'm tired today, and I'm going to look for a house tomorrow!" I exclaimed, trying to get everyone off the topic, I walked back into Levy's room and lay on my sleeping blanket.

"Luce, does that mean no more sleepovers for us?" Natsu asked sadly, I nodded, "Then can I at least sleep here tonight, or I'll find your house and sleep there, us dragons have great noses!"

"Ask Levy, it's her house!"

"LEVY-CHAN!" Natsu begged. But Levy was adamant, she was NOT having a boy sleep in her house, although Gajeel hat slept there hundreds of times before.

"No!" she yelled.

"Got any kiwis?" asked a voice, I looked to see a black exceed sitting on his shoulder.

"There's too many of those animals around!" I said.

"Levy! Why is Gajeel allowed to sleep here tonight, if Gajeel stays, Natsu stays for Lucy, AND GRAY-SAMA FOR JUVIA!" Juvia screamed, Levy sighed

"There's no coaxing Juvia when it comes to love is it?" Juvia shook her head, and Levy gave in. "Okay then, the boys can stay, but my parents are coming back in the morning, so if you boys are all still here by 10 then I'll murder you all, Erza, you'll help me won't you?" Erza nodded.

"I haven't killed anyone in a while, Jellal won't let me, so it should be fun!"

"I get more and more scared of you every day Erza, you know that?" I exclaimed, Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" she go down on her knees and bowed down

"Eh?"

"I APOLOGISE LUCY-SAMA PLEASE PUNISH ME!" she begged, I screamed a bit at first but in the end, I ended up lightly tapping her on the head and calling that her punishment.

"Guys I'm seriously tired now, night!" I said before lying on top of my sleeping blanket, which was a huge mistake. Sometime after most of the girls fell asleep, I felt something warm against my back, then the warmth engulfed my whole body, I thought it was a another blanket, but turns out, it was just a pervert.

"Mmmm, Lucy" Natsu sighed happily, as soon as I felt his hand grope my left breast my face turned so red it could rival Erza's hair, and I snapped.

"YOU PERVERT!" and after that the night was peaceful, with a fazed Natsu flying over the moon.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This chapter was a bit rushed because I actually want to get into the story, and it only took me 3 days to write, but it wouldn't let me upload it (damned thing). But anyway the NaLu will start kicking in soon enough, I'm crap at writing romance scenes, let alone kiss scenes, and I honestly CANNOT deal with sex scenes so none of that here (if a story is rated M its probably cause of the violence, I like writing those sort of things ㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈴0㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3㈳3) but anyway, review of you're still reading, and I will be back soon (right now I am halfway through chapter 7) Sayonara minna!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

**GOMENASAI! I apologise for not updating! There's not much of an intro this time just. I am sorry I will be updating later than usual everything ales will be included at the bottom! Before you read I cannot stress this point enough! I DO NOT! AND NEVER WILL (though I wish I did) OWN F****AIRY TAIL (OR RAVE MASTER, SINCE I INCLUDED A LITTLE ELIE SCENE IN THIS)**

**P.S. I meant to post like 4 days ago but some reason it didn't post and I realised RIGHT NOW that it wouldn't work, *sigh* anyway here it is. Sorta rushed this one too. Gomen!**

* * *

"Thank you for letting me stay here, but I've found a place to live now, I will come back and visit soon, but before I left I just wanted to tell you something!" Igneel lifted up his giant head. "I would just like to thank you for keeping my secret, I really appreciate it!" I smiled, Igneel grinned.

"My pleasure, have you told Natsu yet?" I shook my head.

"I was actually panning on telling him tomorrow, for today I'll be busy!"

"Have you seen the guards, they're all over the city looking for you, are you sure you'll be alright?" Igneel asked concerned

"I saw them yesterday, and the day before, and the day before that. They're thinking of moving from Magnolia, and onto Hargeon, then across Fiore. I've been 'missing' for a week now, so they should be moving onto different countries soon enough."

"If they don't, call on Natsu or the guild, they'll all protect you Lucy. Oh, and I will too!"

"You know Igneel, you're like the father I never had, so thank you!"

"What do you mean, you have a father, King Ju-"

"That's exactly what I mean, King Jude Heartfillia, the King of Magnolia, whys only offspring is a 'pathetic useless excuse for a person' in his own words. My father, I will never actually consider him as my real dad, so I'm happy to have found people I can call my friend, people I can call my family. Because no one will replace my mother, but, I'm happy I have someone to replace my father!" Igneel's cheeks grew pink.

"Lucy, what are you doing, you have to show me where your new house is!" Natsu shouted as he walked out of his house, he slung an arm over my shoulder. "C'mon let's go!"

"And what makes you think I'm showing you where my house is?"

"Because we're best friends!" he cheered, I sweat dropped.

"I am somehow best friends with a pervert, well my life's taken a bit of a beating hasn't it?" I asked rhetorically.

"How Luce?"

"It was a rhetorical question, Natsu!"

"What's rea-tore-call question?" asked Natsu as question marks started forming above his head.

"HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET!?"

"DON'T CALL ME STUPID YOU WEIRDO!"

"WEIRDO? I'LL SHOW YOU!"

* * *

"Why are you even here?" I asked Natsu, he was currently lying across the seats of the coach, it looked like he was dying!

"W-why coul…dn't, w…we wal-!" he hung his head outside the window and was currently spilling his insides out on the road.

"WHY DID YOU EVEN COME ALONG! YOU HAVE MOTION SICKNESS!" I yelled, Natsu held up his finger to point out something, but then he dropped back down, I sweat dropped, 'How did I even befriended this guy? He's far from normal, if my father knew about me being friends with him he's ban me from going out ever again!' I thought "Hey Natsu"

"Hai Lushie?" he said between gags.

"You do realise we stopped about 5 minutes ago right?" I asked, we were stuck in traffic, who knew a Wednesday morning could be so busy? Natsu's head jolted up, he blinked in disbelief, then showed me a goofy grin.

"HAHAHAHAH I DIDN'T REALISE!" he chuckled, I sweat dropped yet again.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked myself, then I realised something. There was a lack of a blue exceed floating around calling me a weirdo. "Hey, where's Happy?" I asked

"Oh yeah, he has the HUGE crush on Carla and he's been spending more time with her, trying to get her to finally accept his fish." he explained, soon the coach started up again, and Natsu was I'm such a state, I actually felt sorry for him.

* * *

I lay down on my new bed with a book I'd picked up in the nearest store. So far it was amazing, Levy recommended it, saying 'Lu-Chan, you have to read this! Oh my Mavis, it's amazing!' she was right! "Lucy!" complained a voice, I completely ignored it, I was engrossed in my new book, it was a romance novel about a common man who fell for a rich heiress, 'To bad this can't happen to me!' "Lucy!" the voice got louder, and more pissed off. I ignored it yet again, and continued reading. "LUCY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" I screamed back, throwing my book at the annoyed dragon slayer, knocking him down onto the floor in the process. He soon recovered though.

"I was asking if you wanted to come play, I'm so bored and Happy has gone with Carla! AGAIN!" he complained, I glared at him before picking up my book.

"Go play with Gray or someone, or you could go find Happy. I'm sure if he's with Carla, Wendy will be there too, so leave me alone because I'm reading and I want some peace, we have to go to the guild tomorrow!" I instructed,

"But!"

"GO!" I ordered, he sat up slouching for a moment, before leaving my room in a mood. I lay back down on my bed and scanned my room for a second, 'It's amazing that I finally have my own house, and it's only 70,000 Jewel a month. I can just sneak into the castle monthly to get some money, if I don't earn enough at the guild!' I thought smiling to myself. 'Now all that's left is to find a boyfriend, and out live the rest of my life happy!'

* * *

_2 weeks later…_

"Here Lucy, this is your share of the money!" Lisanna handed me an average sized bag full of Jewels. "There's 57,545 Jewel in there, we earned 385,270 Jewel in the past week, so 20,000 for the guild's damages this week, and the rest was shared between the 6 of us!"

"I still need a bit of money to cover my rent coming up in 2 weeks, can I also work this week too?" I asked,

"You'll have to ask Mira, Gray was supposed to be working this week, along with Erza, and we can only take on 6 people to work at a time in the restaurant, unless you want to work at the bar?" she offered, I nodded.

"Anything that I can earn money off of, I'll make sure to ask her later!" I waved as I walked out of the restaurant. I'd been working at Fairy Tail for about 3 weeks now, and I still hadn't told them I was the Princess. I was really surprised they hadn't found me yet, my dad would always send the royal guards out for me when I escaped, even since I was 5. I guess I'm just amazing at evading them!

"Lu-Chan!" I looked across the street and saw my best friend

"Evening Levy-Chan!" I smiled, she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"When are you going to tell Natsu-san?" she asked, my mood dropped.

"Please don't remind me!"

"Why, did something happen?" she tilted her head, my mood dropped even more.

"I chickened out!"

_1 week ago…_

"_Tomorrow, I WILL tell Natsu about myself!" I walked into my room with a surprise waiting. _

"_WELCOME HOME LUCY!" shouted Natsu and Happy jumping out from behind the door, I screamed in peril, I grabbed the nearest object (which happened to be Happy) and lobbed it at Natsu, "STOP THROWING THINGS AT ME THIS IS THE 3RD TIME TODAY!" he barked at me, fire spewing from his mouth, he tended to do that when he was angry, he had already destroyed 3 of my books, 5 different outfits, and my bedcovers. Just from me yelling at him!_

"_Sorry, you just scared me!" I looked down, "Natsu, I, I have to tell you something!"_

"_Huh? What is it Luce?" he tilted his head, offering a hand to help me up, I took it._

"_I…" 'What should I do, what should I say, THINK LUCY THINK, JUST TELL HIM FOR MAVIS' SAKE! ARGGGHHHHHH!' I screamed inside my head. "Earthland to Lucy!" _

"_Huh!? Oh yeah, I have to tell you that… I'M GOING ON A JOB TOMORROW BY MYSELF!" I yelled, 'Crap, why did I lie?' _

"_Oh okay, but if you not back within a day I'm going out looking for you, no wait, I have a better idea!" he grinned widely, "I'LL GO WITH YOU!"_

Present…

"Lu-Chan, you HAVE to tell him later then!" Levy exclaimed, I sighed.

"I know, I know, I will!"

"Wait, you went on a mission, how'd it go?" she asked politely, I just sighed again.

"We destroyed the town, I don't even know how, but we did, I had to use the money I earned at the guild, so I had to work double this week for my pay!" I held up my bag of money. "There's not enough for my rent that's due soon so I have to work again this week!"

"So you've still got some time though, you can earn the money in no time and then we can go out somewhere!" she cheered, I sighed for the 3rd time in our conversation.

"Did you forget? The guards are still after me" I turned to the set of TVs in the shop window, pointing at one, there was a news lady interviewing Elie on the TV, "See there's reports everywhere and Elie's being interviewed, wait. ELIE'S BEING INTERVIEWED?!" I screamed,

"So Elie, what do you think, about your cousin, Princess Lucy Heartfillia, going missing?" asked the lady, Elie looked down.

"I knew she would do this, she's always hated her title, and I wasn't surprised at all that she ran away, but then again I don't blame her for anything. She hated her privileges and always wanted to be normal, I'm just surprised she didn't run away sooner!" Elie told the lady.

"At least someone's on my side,"

"What do you mean?" asked Levy,

"Everyone's been talking about me running away. They've been saying 'She's so ungrateful, anyone put in her place, wouldn't run away, they'd embrace their title as a prince or princess!' in those exact words!"

"I'm sorry Lu-Chan, but we can still go out, we can get you a wig or dye your hair a different colour, or we could cut it-!"

"YOU ARE NOT TOUCHING MY HAIR LET ALONE CUTTING IT!" I yelled. No one was allowed to cut my hair. No one!

"Okay fine! But I've already gotten the tickets to that new water park in Crocus. The one that opens in 2 weeks, I have enough tickets for all 10 of us!"

"10?"

"Yeah, me, you, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Erza, and Jellal!" she smiled, I sweat dropped.

"You know Gray has a tendency to strip, right? So imagine him in a water park!" Levy held her forehead.

"I know, I know. But Gray's our friend, so he'll just have to learn not to strip for one day!"

"That seems fair, tell him he's not allowed to come unless he sorts out his stripping habit." I exclaimed, Levy nodded.

"I got it!" she smiled, "Lu-Chan, would you like to come over mine again tonight? Mira and Lisanna are coming over too!" I nodded at her offer.

"Yeah! It'll be nice!" I smiled back, "But first I need to get some food. Natsu's eaten me out of my house again, and he's planning on coming over later, so I'll be a bit later."

"Okay, see you later!"

* * *

"I WANT FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD! FOOD!" Natsu chanted, he was banging his fists on my table and was whining like a baby.

"Can't you just shut up for one second! Food takes time to make! If you don't like it, Erza's in Fairy Hills, go ask her for food!" I snarled, I had just put the chicken in the oven and Natsu was getting on my nerves. He knew food took a while to make, I'd been making food for him since the day I moved in, and he knew (well thought) that I couldn't get as angry as Erza on a normal day, so he tried testing me. Biggest. Mistake. Ever.

"Nooo" he groaned in annoyance "I'm not going to Fairy Hills, she killed me when I stepped into the building, well her and Wendy, Laki, Evergreen, and others. I'm just glad Levy and Bisca aren't there anymore, Bisca shot me and Levy threw her books at me, I'm just glad you don't live there!" he looked at me as I started preparing my salad.

"Oh, and why's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He grinned.

"Isn't it obvious? I couldn't see you when I wake up!" my face turned red, and a small smile grew on my face. "Oh and you couldn't cook for me either, read to me, or even let me in your room!" he added, I sweat dropped.

"I don't even let you in my house, you barge in every day,"

"So?" he asked, I was getting slightly annoyed by his amount of carefreeness, **(Author's Note: Carefreeness is a word, I swear to Mavis, I looked it up!) **

"I'm going to talk to Igneel later, he's the only one who can stop you from spending so much time here!" Natsu started pouting in the corner of my room, and I saw small cat ears popping out of his head, or maybe I'm just watching too much anime with Wendy.

"You're mean, and you're weird!" he muttered, I sweat dropped.

"When did you become Happy?" I asked, then his last remark hit me. "HEY! I'M NOT WEIRD! IF ANYONE'S WEIRD, IT'S YOU WITH YOU'RE PINK HAIR!" I screamed, Natsu glared at me.

"It's salmon!" he pointed out, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine then salmon! But it's still weird Natsu!" he growled something under his breath, my eyes glowed red "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" I screamed holding up the knife in my hand, he held his hands up in fear.

"NOTHING!" the doorbell rung and saved Natsu from a beating. "I'll get that!" he shouted dashing to the door, I sighed.

"How the hell is that guy my best friend?" I asked myself smiling, I got back to chopping my tomatoes, I loved my tomatoes!

Natsu opened up the door to see a boy about 17 with short blonde hair and blue eyes standing with some royal guards. The boy was wearing a prince-like outfit. "Who the hell are you?" asked Natsu tilting his head at the boy.

"My name is Prince Cream of Veronica, I am looking for my fiancée, have you seen her? She needs to come back with me" he asked, Natsu looked even more confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" he answered bluntly.

"Look, I understand you don't have much of an idea what I'm talking about, so is there anyone else living here that I can speak to?" Cream asked.

"I don't live here, but my friend does!" Natsu looked behind him. "LUCY SOMEONE WANT'S TO SPEAK TO YOU!" he yelled.

"Lucy?" asked Cream, Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, my best friend Lucy, why?" Cream looked at the guards and nodded, then they barged in through my door.

I put down the knife and walked downstairs. I had a mini kitchen in my room, the landlady thought of everything. "Who is it Natsu?" I asked, I couldn't see anyone at the door, "Natsu?" I looked outside the door and saw quite a spectacle. I saw someone fighting with about 10 guards, and I knew exactly who the person was. "NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" I yelled, there was a small cloud of smoke that cleared and I saw his head pop up from the pile of limbs on the floor.

"Oh, hey Luce!" he grinned, all I could do was gawk. Natsu walked over to me and explained the situation, along with Prince Cream.

"Wait, so this guy seems to think he's the fiancée to girl named Lucy?" I asked, Natsu nodded. He started walking back inside my house.

"You coming Luce?"

"I need to talk to Cream for a minute Natsu, I'll be in soon!" I answered, and he walked back in my house. I walked over Cream who was currently passed out with the guards. "Prince Cream!" I stated, his eyes opened quickly and he saw me. He jumped up onto his feet.

"Lucy-san! You've finally agreed to be my fiancée that great, I knew your father would convince you! Now all we have to do is get you back home an-" he was cut off by my hand colliding with his face.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? MY FATHER ORGANISED OUR MARRIAGE NOT ME! AND DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D MARRY A SPOILED BRAT LIKE YOU! I'M NOT GOING BACK TO THE CASTLE, LET ALONE BACK TO MY FATHER! I'M STAYING HERE IN MAGNOLIA! WITH MY FRIENDS! AND NO ONE. NOT EVEN YOU. CAN CHANGE MY DECISION!" I screamed, letting all my anger out on him. He held his sore cheek which was now bright red. When I was pissed, I had the strength of Taurus. I scowled at him before walking off.

"YOU WILL BECOME MY WIFE LUCY HEARTF-!" but I interrupted him and slapped him once again, he almost said my real name, giving away my identity.

"SHUT UP CREAM! I'M NOT BECOMING YOU'RE WIFE!"

"Then tell me why you can't!"

"My father organised out marriage, I'm against it!" he glared at me.

"Then do you love someone else?" he asked, my eyes widened, 'Do I love someone else? Is that why I'm refusing. Am I in love, if so, with who?' I thought.

"LUCY!" yelled Natsu. I shot my head around and saw him grinning. "Hurry up! The food's done!"

"Okay!" I nodded, and ran to Natsu, leaving Cream answerless, or so I thought. Cream smiled.

"I guess I found the answer! Lucy Heartfillia, I know who you like!" his expression grew dark and he grinned. "And I'm going to use that against you"

* * *

_Inside my house…_

"So who was that?" asked Natsu as I handed him his plate of food.

"My fiancée" I answered, I heard a thump that scared me a little. I looked over my shoulder to see Natsu's fists against the table. "Natsu?"

"He demanded to see you, and he said you have to come back with him! You're not going back Lucy!" Natsu growled, I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you okay Natsu?" I asked a bit worried, I sat down across the table from him. He glared at me.

"YOU BELONG HERE! WITH ME, AND FAIRY TAIL. I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE TO MARRY THAT BASTARD!" his aura darkened, I was starting to get scared. I could see fire in his eyes and his hands ignited, I looked at him in fear. 'He looks terrifying! What's wrong with him?'

"Natsu what's wrong, tell me!" I yelled standing up, he shot a death glare at me, his eyes slit and he grew small fangs. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? TELL ME!"

"Shut up!" he snarled I gasped, this wasn't the Natsu I knew.

"NATSU!" yelled a voice, Natsu looked at the door that flung open, revealing Igneel.

"Igneel!" I ran past Natsu and stood by him, "What's with Natsu? He's acting strange"

"His powers are getting out of control! I didn't think this would happen so soon!" he exclaimed,

"What?" I asked, Igneel stepped up to Natsu and held out his hand. A small flame danced about, and within seconds, Natsu fainted! I ran to him and caught him before he fell.

"Lucy" Igneel said, I looked at him, "You need to stay with him for the next week, don't leave him, and for Mavis' sake, don't tell him about your secret. Knowing you've lied will set him off, and he could rampage." Igneel instructed. I nodded, but I was curious, what made Natsu bug out.

"Why did Natsu get angry all of a sudden?" I asked,

"Well, what did you tell Natsu before he freaked out?" I thought for a long time, but then I remembered.

"Well, Prince Cream of Veronica came here with the royal guards, of Veronica, to try and get me to go back home and marry him. Then after Natsu beat them up he asked who Cream was, and I told him that he was my fiancée, and then he flipped!" I explained, Igneel looked down. "You know something, don't you!" I accused.

"I can't explain it Lucy, I'm sorry, but all I can explain is the fact that it's something to do with you, but Natsu doesn't realise it yet." he told me, I nodded.

"I understand, I won't leave him, and I won't tell him my secret." Igneel nodded,

"Okay, thank you Lucy, I'll be going now!" Igneel reached for the doorknob.

"WAIT!" Igneel looked back at me, "How did you know, that Natsu was here, and that he was freaking out? Is it your dragon nose, like Natsu's, or did you know he was going to be here, did you suspect it. Or did you know that it would be near me, seeing as it's something to do with me? I want to know!" I demanded, but Igneel ignored be and just turned the doorknob and left! "There's something going on, and Igneel knows it, I have to figure it out. But how? The guards are on my tail, what am I going to do?" I asked myself, but really, what am I going to do?

* * *

**Author's Note: I apologise for this chapter being so later. I kinda, sorta, lost my files when my tab reset, so I've literally lost my whole set of ideas and this chapter, along with Chapter 8 got deleted, so I had to rewrite this one. But fortunately this has happened before so I took the liberty of copying my ideas onto paper so I didn't lost them. And I couldn't update sooner as I had lost my charger while painting my room. So Yea! But I still updated even though I've had like 6 school assessments for no goddamn reason. So i'll be later updating. Oh and I got an 'A' on my 'Future Diary' story and I'm writing a new one that I WILL upload as its Fairy Tail *smiles* please review it'll mean a lot, sayonara minna!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY SO I'M SORRY THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE BUT I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY! **

**THANK'S FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS STORY I NEVER IMAGINED GETTING TO 17 REVIEWS BUT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR ANOTHER 3 WEEKS AS I'M GOING TO VISIT MY COUSINS IN ITALY! I SPENT HALLOWEEN WITH THEM HERE IN WALES LAST YEAR SO I HAVE TO GO WITH THEM THIS YEAR AND THEY'RE INSISTING ON MAKING ME STAY FOR LONGER!**

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BEFORE SUNDAY (THAT'S WHEN I FLY OUT TO ITALY) BUT IF I CAN'T I APOLOGISE GOMENASAI**

**P.S. I can't change the caps lock and for some reason my tab was bugging out when I was writing this.**


End file.
